Quem é Ela? FIC PARADA
by Lady Dhanny
Summary: Filosofia de vida de um Weasley: "Me pisa que eu te esmago!".Pois um Weasley nunca leva desaforo, nunca desiste. Porém houve uma Weasley que engoliu muitas humilhações e quase desistiu... Mas ela retornou! Afinal, agora é a vez dela de ESMAGAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bom, os personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a J.K. Rowling e tem um monte de gente que tem direitos sobre eles e toda a obra, mas não, eu não tenho direito algum... Estou aqui apenas escrevendo uma fanfic e... ah..., acho que expliquei neh?!

FANFIC – Ficção de Fã.

Sacou?

Sou apenas uma garota que gosta de escrever sobre o casalzinho mais fofo de HP, - Harry e Ginny - então é só isso... até onde sei, não há motivos para processo hehe, obrigada.

**Observações: **E como todos sabem é uma fic, logo pode acontecer tudo o que a minha mente retardada criar. Essa fic é a minha primeira. Não tenho nada de incrível bolado, mas estou amando escrevê-la e espero que vocês curtam e me ajudem a melhorar essa arte que é escreve e, diga-se de passagem, é difícil pacas.

_**Trailer**_

**Depois de humilhações, tristezas e brigas...  
Surgirá um novo ano, com novas pessoas...  
**  
-Hei! Não sou tão nova assim – reclamou Gina, adquirindo um tom vermelho. Era melhor não provocá-la mais.

**...E aventuras.  
**  
-Caraca, só me acontece merda. – Saiu um indignado Harry.

**Às vezes as coisas não são como queremos...  
**  
-É verdade, eu nunca iria desejar que o Rony fosse esse legume insensível que ele é – debochou Mione de um Rony com as orelhas em brasas.

**...Mas podemos mudá-las.  
**  
-E é isso que eu vou fazer – saiu batendo a porta um ruivo muito nervoso.

**E neste mesmo ano, acho que muitas coisas serão mudadas, aprontadas e vingadas...  
... Tudo isso por causa...  
**  
-Por minha causa?! Ah... Faça-me um favor – indignou-se  
-Claro que por sua causa, Gina.  
-Harry – disse docemente  
-O que? – perguntou  
-CALA BOCA – e saiu batendo a porta.

**... Ações não pensadas que resultaram em corações despedaçados no passado...  
... Mas que sobreviveram, gerando decisões no presente...  
...Que por impulso podem gerar vinganças, talvez contra a pessoa amada.  
**  
**Mas quando isto tudo junta e mistura...  
...Só pode levar ao surgimento de uma nova pessoa que cobrará por tudo...**_**Impressionando e Arrasando!!  
**_**  
E a única coisa que poderão fazer é perguntar...  
**  
_**QUEM É ELA?!  
**_  
_Porque se todo mundo pode ser quem quiser.  
Ela também!  
Mas será que essa é a escolha certa?!_

**N/A:** _Bem, e aí? Gostaram da idéia?!_

_Querem continuar lendo??_

_Então comentem e digam..._

_Deixem sugestões se quiserem..._

_E VLWZ_

_Bjukxxxxxxxx_

**Dhanny **


	2. Gina? Qual Gina?

**Capítulo 1 **

_Gina? Qual Gina?!_

**As pessoas que fazem pouco barulho são as mais perigosas. - Jean de La Fontaine, poeta e fabulista francês. **

Raios luminosos se viam distantes, o sol se encaminhava ao poente anunciando que o dia não demoraria muito a acabar. Ao longe, uma massa ruiva caminhava por campos verdes e calmos, assim como a menina, calada e pensativa.

Com a proximidade do regresso a Hogwarts, Gina Weasley pensava sobre tudo o que lhe havia acontecido no último ano letivo. Bem, não só no último ano letivo, mas nos últimos seis anos. Desde o dia em que viu pela primeira vez aquele moreno, talvez o que mais lhe provocou problemas. Ele era um tanto magricela e com incríveis esmeraldas na face, estava acompanhado por um homem com cabelos em desalinho, idêntico ao pequeno, exceto pelos olhos, que eram os mesmos de uma mulher ruiva que com eles estava.

No instante em que o vira, sentira algo dentro de si que não conhecia. Um sentimento novo estava surgindo?! Com um simples cumprimento roubou seu coração e tudo que não o envolvesse já não havia sentido...

Eh, como as coisas são?! – pensou.

O mesmo moreno acabou se tornando o melhor amigo de seu irmão, logo sempre o visitava e não havia como não dar de cara com ele...

Como era boba – sorriu.

...Quando ele estava por perto não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação, apenas corava furiosamente.

Com o tempo, pensou que esse sentimento sumiria, mas não. Definitivamente, estava enganada.

O que poderia fazer?! Não queria sentir aquilo por ele. Sabia que nunca iria ser correspondida, afinal não era de nenhuma maneira encantadora ou fascinante e, para seu desespero, Harry crescera e se tornara o cara mais assediado de toda Hogwarts. Logo se transformou em um...

..._Galinha_. Eh, era o adjetivo perfeito. Porém ele se autodenominava: um maroto, apenas mais gostoso.

Toda a ala feminina de Hogwarts suspirava ao vê-lo passar e, boa parte delas, já haviam tido a oportunidade de saber como era conhecer melhor esse Potter que surgira. Para Gina cada vez que presenciava uma cena dele com alguma dessas meninas, parecia que algo de dentro de si era arrancado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia que, talvez fora, até hoje, um dos que mais a machucara.

**Flash**

**_Havia dois dias que uma massa ruiva andava acompanhada por ninguém menos que Cho Chang. Exatamente, a garota mais cool do lugar. Nunca se sentirá tão bem. Achava que estava entrando no grupinho das garotas lindas, ricas e populares, ou seja, as que conseguiam qualquer garoto que quisessem. E se era assim, "todos que quisessem", para Gina então seria mais fácil, afinal ela só queria um,... Harry. Com essas novas companhias era óbvio que conseguiria. E contara também com o apoio da oriental, para que esta pudesse ajudá-la, o que logo de pronto Cho aceitara. _**

**_Neste dia, Gina havia combinado com a "amiga" que agiria de uma vez por todas. _**

**_Andou apressada... _**

**_-Quem sabe, me sento próxima a Harry e até consigo conversar com ele?!- pensou. Havia se decido naquela manhã se aproximar dele, mesmo não sendo a mais gata. Porém estava tentando se convencer que possuía outras qualidades e Harry, sendo tão incrível como era, a saberia apreciar. _**

**_Sorrindo, caminhou em direção ao moreno ajeitando os óculos fundo-de-garrafa de tempos em tempos. _**

**_-Ah... Olá Harry – enrubescendo instantaneamente. _**

**_O garoto lançou um enorme sorriso, mas... _**

**_Não, não poderia ser verdade... Ele... Ele não poderia estar... _**

**_Não... Cho e ela eram amigas, certo?!_**

**_ERRADO. _**

**_É... O sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto não era pra ela e, sim para a oriental que acabara de se levantar da mesa da Corvinal e fora se pendurar no pescoço do moreno, do seu moreno. _**

**_Nunca se sentirá tão mal, traída. Cho era uma vaca, como fora capaz?! Pensava que ela fosse sua amiga, mas não, estava enganada, ela era uma safada!Sabia de seus sentimentos pegou para si justo o que mais desejava. _**

**_Então a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi olhar mais uma vez para aquela cena grotesca que estava a sua frente e logo depois correu. Correu com todas as forças, tentando imaginar como seria sua vida longe dali. _**

**Fim do Flash**

Tola... Eh, isso que eu era – pensou já entrando em seu quarto, onde se via vários retratos de uma garota que usava óculos e aparelho. Não era feia, bem... na realidade era um tanto esquisita com os cabelos ressecados, volumosos e com uma quantidade pavorosa de pontas, fora que usava alguns penteados um tanto quanto excêntricos.

O quarto parecia que ficara um tempo sem acomodar alguém. Mesmo com as coisas limpas e no lugar, faltava algo nele _(vida talvez?!)._ Havia também uma cama de solteiro que ficava em um canto, onde havia um diário atirado. Assim como todo resto, tinha o aspecto de que fora um dia colorido e alegre, mas que o tempo entristeceu e descoloriu.

Sentou-se e o abriu, passava página por página até que, sem perceber, parou no evento que acabara de recordar:

_Estou tão... tão... Ah! Não tenho palavras, diário._ – marcas de tinta borrada se viam (lágrimas!?).  
_A Cho _– continuou a ler –_ela me disse tantas coisas. Disse para eu não desistir do Harry, que me ajudaria e agora... agora... ela está lá, agarrada no pescoço dele, o beijando.  
Como ela fora capaz!?  
E o Harry?! Parecia ser o cara mais feliz do mundo.  
Ai, Merlin! Por que fui me iludir!? Ele nem sabe da minha existência,...  
_

Ao ler aquelas palavras, uma situação lhe veio à cabeça. Uma experiência não muito agradável...

**Flash**

**_..._**

**_-Se mandem, FRACASSADOS. _**

**_-Hahaha, isso aew Cho – duas ou três meninas a apoiavam. _**

**_Totalmente sem reação virou-se e viu um Harry segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada. _**

**_Ele... ele estava rindo dela?! Pensou em correr e chorar, mas que Weasley seria se, todas às vezes, fizesse isso?! – repreendeu-se enquanto lágrimas teimavam em escorrer._**

**_-Hey, Ginevra - o moreno gritou._**

**_A ruiva o olhou assustada, impressionada e, poderia também se dizer, feliz._**

**_-Então ele sabia seu nome!? Tomaria alguma atitude?! – pensou_**

**_-Quer que chame o Rony?! Você não me parece bem. – completou._**

**_Ah, lógico. Como fora idiota de pensar isso?! É claro que ele sabia o seu nome. Ele é amigo de Rony. _**

**_-Não Harry, querido. Ela não está bem. Basta olhar para a cara dela que você verá que, na verdade, ela não nasceu bem. –e antes que Ginny dissesse qualquer coisa, Cho o virou e simplesmente o agarrou. Assim mesmo, do nada. Depois olhou bem na cara de Gina e disse:_**

**_-Hey, garota. Não morra de inveja, não. Espere, morra, morra sim. Seria um favor a humanidade – e sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo. – Ah, você nunca terá. _**

**Fim de Flash**

Eh! Lembrava-se que nesse dia mandou todo o orgulho Weasley pro espaço _(de novo?)._

Perguntava-se onde fora parar aquele garoto incrível pelo qual se apaixonara, pois eles não poderiam ser os mesmos. Não mesmo! O Harry que ela amava, era aquele amigo leal e companheiro que defendia os amigos, sempre. Este Harry não fizera nada. Apenas ficara lá, com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto sua linda oriental mostrava as garras. E ele, bem... parecia nem perceber isso!

Recordava também que ficara horas tentando tirar aquele sentimento de dentro de si, mas não obtinha sucesso. Ela o amava muito, apesar de tudo. Mas Cho tinha razão, nunca o teria!

Sacudindo a cabeça perguntou-se "Quando fora mesmo que tudo isso acontecera?".

Ah, sim. Antes das férias de verão. Parecia que já haviam se passado anos... É, parecia. Porém a ferida estava lá, não cicatrizava e parecia crescer cada dia mais!

...Cada chacota e o pior, cada risada que deram só aprofundavam tudo aquilo, talvez nunca se regenerasse!

Tinha raiva de Cho, muita raiva. Aquela cachorra planejava cada detalhe da armadilha que aprontaria. Ela sabia como agir, nunca aprontava sem público, afinal qual seria a graça?! E tinha Harry como trunfo se, por acaso, por si só, não conseguisse machucar Ginny o suficiente.

Durante o passei de reconhecimento do quarto constatou que tudo permanecia no mesmo lugar em que havia deixado. Olhando mais um pouco, foram encontrados livros, penas, pergaminhos...

Trazendo a tona mais uma lembrança...

**Flash**

**_Os últimos dias antes de voltar para casa foram os piores._**

**_Já estava em pânico de ser humilhada novamente, não agüentava mais ouvir risadas. Começara odiar essa palavra e todas as outras provenientes dela: risadas, felicidade,... alegria!_**

**_Há quanto tempo não sorria?! Vixe, nem se lembrava mais. Parecia ser algo pertencente à outra pessoa, a outra vida. Coisas como diversões e até amigos já não faziam mais parte de seu vocabulário. Agora, só andava escondida, com medo de mais um ataque contra a sua saúde mental e social, se é que lhe restara alguma. _**

**_O último dia nos terrenos da escola havia chegado, faltavam poucas horas para as despedidas e para Gina era como se fora uma eternidade. Nunca ansiara tanto ir embora, sempre adorara aquele castelo, mas não..., tudo havia mudado._**

**_Estava em seu dormitório pensando:_**

**_-Vou ou não a esse jantar de despedida?! – sua mente se perguntava_**

**_-Vá, garota. O que pode haver de mal!? – uma parte sua dizia_**

**_-Eles podem tentar algo contra mim – outra aconselhava_**

**_-Largue de dramatizar. Que mania de perseguição!_**

**_-Bem, não sei... é que..._**

**_-"É... que..." nada. – cortou - Você é ou não uma Weasley?!_**

**_E decidida levantou-se e seguiu para o salão principal. _**

**_Encaminhando-se para lá viu em um canto qualquer quem menos queria, Chang. _**

**_Olhou para os pés e andou mais de pressa, porém: _**

**_-Ei, espere. Quem é aquele com ela?! –pensou e parou bruscamente. Ao olhar para trás teve um choque imenso – Malfoy – disse para si, enquanto eles se aproximavam, quase juntando os lábios, –Cho está traindo Harry – pensou, porém quando estavam quase lá, a ruiva chegou mais próxima, escondida, para ter a plena certeza e, desastrada como era, derrubou um vaso que se encontrava por ali. –Parabéns Gina, você é muito esperta. Sorte sua se o castelo inteiro não ouviu._**

**_No momento ficou em estado de choque, não sabia o que fazer, eles olharam direto pra ela._**

**_-Ai, Merlin, me salve!_**

**_Virou os calcanhares e fingiu que nada aconteceu, mas aqueles dois não concordaram com isso._**

**_-Draco, aquela idiota viu. O que a gente faz?! _**

**_-A pobretona Weasley vai ver só. –sorriu o loiro com um quê de vamos-destruir-humilhar-e-acabar-com-essa-pobretona-desgraçada._**

**_-Isso mesmo, essa noite. –e cada um foi para um lado, se preparando contra a pequena Gina!?_**

_**Gina chegou pasmada no salão. Não sabia se contava a Harry, não sabia se contava a todo mundo o quanto Cho era vagabunda, nojenta **(N/A: Desculpe, acho que a autora, eu, não deve gostar muito da Cho, hehehe)** e outras coisitas mais inapropriadas para o horário, afinal, ela merecia não é!?**_

**_Hermione viu o estado da amiga e a chamou, logo começou o interrogatório: _**

**_-O que aconteceu Gina? Por que esta cara?_**

**_-Hermione, você não sabe o que... –não sabia se devia contar a Mione, sabia que poderia confiar nela, mas seria a coisa certa?!_**

**_-O que Gina?! Fala_**

**_-Bem, eu..._**

**_Mas não houve tempo para explicações, um bando corujas entraram pelo castelo se direcionando a mesa da Grifinória. O que era aquilo!?_**

**_Todas vieram com muita velocidade... Gina simplesmente olhou atônita... Até que todas pararam de frente a ela, deixando um rastro de desastre por toda a mesa. Todas simplesmente largaram, cada uma, uma carta que para azar da pequena ruiva eram todos berradores. _**

**_Sem opção o primeiro estourou, logo todos começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo coisas como:_**

**_"Oh, Harry, me faça sua Srª Potter"._**

**_"Algo dentro de mim arde ao te ver passar"._**

**_"Sou feia, horrível e simplesmente patética, mas case-se comigo"._**

**_"Queria muito ser linda para contigo estar, porém não posso iludida ficar"_**

**_No fundo se ouvia barulhos de lamurias ou então, em alguns, gemidos não apropriados para menores._**

**_Neste instante, a porta do salão se abria e um anão vinha cantando:_**

_Teus olhos são verdes, como sapinhos cozidos.  
Teus cabelos negros, como um quadro de aula.  
Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino.  
Herói que meu coração roubou, quando apenas me olhou._

**_Ela olhou para o moreno e ,como todo o castelo, incluindo professores, observava a cena. _**

**_Eh, agora o que restara de saúde mental e social acabara de vez. O que faria?!_**

_**Harry olhou para Gina com um cara de** "que-porra-é-essa?!"_

**_Os outros garotos, que estavam próximos a Harry, perguntavam:_**

**_-Ah, vai pegar a pequena Weasley ou já fez o serviço completo, Harry?_**

**_-As quietinhas são mais hot mesmo Potter?_**

**_Gina não sabia onde enfiar a cara, ela estava mais vermelha que os cabelos._**

**_-Oh não, mais berradores não... –pensou ao ver mais um bando de corujas chegarem._**

**_Agarrou o máximo que pode e saiu correndo, tropeçando e caindo enquanto os outros falavam, os professores totalmente sem reação diante de tamanha situação lamentável:_**

**_-A ruiva é tão gostosa quanto a Dercy, quem você escolheria, ela ou a Dercy?!_**

**_-Pow, a Dercy é bem mais gostosa._**

_**-Fala sério, a Weasley fêmea parece muito com a Lindsay Lohan, é claro, maior cara de quem tomou** (remédios?! N sei neh hehehe)_

**_-Eh, mas só se for depois da fusão com a Free Willy!!_**

**_-Claro que não, estão enganados. Olhem os cabelos, são idênticos aos do Chuck, o boneco assassino._**

**_HAHAHAHAHA_**

**_-CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK!_**

**Fim do Flash**

Agora que tudo isso passara e de certa forma amadurecera, via que aquilo fora muito patético, muito estúpido e sem graça. Mas que na hora, para uma menina boba e que se abalava à toa, doeu demais, principalmente ao ver a cara sarcástica que Harry a olhou, como se dissesse_ "Aff, tadinha, deixe a coisa feia sonhar". _

Nunca se sentira tão humilhada. Tudo bem, poderia estar dramatizando um pouco, mas o que importava!? Ela não gostara e pronto. Se fosse hoje, com certeza seria diferente, a nova Gina saberia o que fazer.

Cursou então, até a um grande objeto que estava coberto. Tirando o pano se deparou com um grande espelho...

Sorriu com amargura...

**Flash**

**_Estavam todos os Weasley abrindo a porta d'A Toca, porém a menor deles subira correndo as escadas, enquanto o outros falavam, todos ao mesmo tempo, preocupados._**

**_-Fiquem quietos, vou falar com ela. –disse a Srª Weasley_**

**_Subindo apressadamente, a mãe da pequena bateu na porta: _**

**_-Gina, querida. Abra, por favor!_**

**_-Não, saia daqui. Eu não quero ver ninguém, NINGUÉM. _**

**_-Mas Ginny..._**

**_-Não, mamãe. Eu não quero. EU QUERO SUMIRRRRRRRRRRRRR AHHHH_**

**_-Gina, por favor, _**

_**-NÃO – soluços altos eram ouvidos. Definitivamente, ela não estava bem** (dã)._

**_A Srª Weasley desistiu, achou melhor deixá-la depois voltaria e conversaria com ela._**

**_Gina ficou dois dias em seu quarto, por nada levantava da cama. Sabia que estava dramatizando tudo, não, não estava, sua vida havia acabado. ACABADO! _**

**_-Eu quero ir embora, não dá pra continuar aqui, eu não posso. EU NÃO AGUENTO. _**

**_-Ginny, querida – chamou a mãe da ruiva – Posso entrar?_**

**_Gina levantou-se, enxugou as lágrimas e abriu a porta – Claro. _**

**_-Ginny, o que houve pra você estar assim, querida?_**

**_-Mamãe, eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?!_**

**_-Mas, Ginny..._**

**_-Não mãe e quero ir embora, preciso de um tempo de tudo... AHHHHH eu não agüento mais – e abraçou a mãe chorando desesperadamente e soluçando descontroladamente. _**

**_-Calma, daremos um jeito. –disse Molly preocupada, não queria ver sua filha sofrer tanto sem nem ao menos saber o porquê._**

**_Uma hora mais tarde a Srª Weasley conseguiu convencer a caçula a descer e comer alguma coisa, neste momento chegaram os dois irmãos mais velhos:_**

**_-Oi mãe_**

**_-Gui, meu querido – cumprimentou o abraçando, mas parou ao ver que com ele estava também uma moça alta e muito bonita, Fleur Delacour. –Ah, olá Fleur – disse Molly, não tão empolgada. _**

**_-Bonn Dia, Srª Weasley._**

**_-Hey, ninguém se lembra de mim nessa casa, não!?_**

**_-Carlinhos – a mãe correu e o abraçou enquanto os outros olhavam para Ginny._**

**_-Olá, Gina._**

**_-Ah, oi Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur – e abaixou a cabeça novamente,_**

**_-O que houve com ela, mãe?_**

**_-Não sei Gui, ela não disse a ninguém. _**

**_-Mas quando ela ficou assim?– cochichou, enquanto se afastava da cozinha pra poderem falar mais sobre a ruivinha. _**

**_-Só sabemos que ao desembarcar do expresso ela já chorava_**

**_-Será que não foi algo na escola? Rony deve saber de algo – comentou Gui_**

**_-Eh, mas você acha que ele falaria?! Se a Gina não quer falar, se ele contar ele pode ser considerado um Weasley morto. –explicou Carlinhos_**

**_-É verdade. _**

**_-Ah, estou tão mau por isso – sentou-se uma Srª Weasley com os olhos marejados – ela diz que só precisa de um tempo, longe daqui, de tudo, mas o que está acontecendo com a minha menininha?!_**

**_Voltando para cozinha viram que Gina estava com os olhos vermelhos, parecia chorar em silêncio, como se cada lágrima fosse um gota do sangue de seu coração e uma facada que o feria mais e mais. _**

**_-Gina, que tal você passar umas férias comigo e com a Fleur – convidou Gui, assim, do nada. Olhando para cara da mãe que sorriu aprovando. _**

**_Poxa, Gina estava mau, mas passar as férias com a Fleuma era querer demais, aí sim ela morreria de vez. _**

**_Carlinhos percebendo a "simpatia" que a irmã tinha pela loira e resolveu: _**

**_-Ou você pode vir comigo para Romênia... _**

**_Gina o encarou por um momento_**

**_-Pelo menos ficarei as férias sem olhar para nenhuma daquelas pessoas, principalmente Harry que com certeza virá para cá. Poderei sumir, pelo menos por enquanto. – pensou – Sim, Carlinhos. Eu vou – olhou para sua mãe e disse – Posso?! – perguntou a mãe._**

**_-Claro Ginny. Vocês partiram amanhã pela manhã, agora arrume suas coisas e durma bem. _**

**_Depois de uma seção de boa noite, a ruiva subiu ao seu quarto, arrumou suas coisas e dormiu. _**

**_Na manhã seguinte, ela ouviu sua mãe lhe chamando. _**

**_-Ginny, está na hora, vá se arrumar. Daqui a 30 min vocês irão, ok?! – lhe dando um beijo e saindo. _**

**_Despreguiçando a pequena levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, quando saiu de lá estava pronta. _**

**_Caminhou em direção ao espelho e mirou-se:_**

**_Via uma menina ruiva, com cabelos despontados, óculos enormes e aparelho nos dentes, muitas sardas e muitas outras coisas que não lhe agradavam. E diante daquele espelho prometeu: _**

_**-Gina, diga adeus pra essa menina, pois você se transformará em uma nova Gina. Uma Gina em que ninguém vai ousar pisar, que terá coragem de expor a todos o que pensa. Uma Gina melhor que vai se ving...**_

_**Não sabia se era certo. Quem sabe a nova Gina não descobriria?.**_

**Fim do Flash**

Lá estava ela novamente, olhando para o mesmo espelho o qual fora testemunha de sua promessa.

Eh conseguira. Ao olhá-lo não via mais aquela menina, em poucos meses se transformara em uma bela jovem. Seus cabelos agora caíam brilhantes e sedosos por suas costas. Não havia mais óculos nem aparelho (uma visitinha ao St. Mungus resolveu rapidamente o probleminha), seus dentes extremamente brancos e retos. Realmente se tornara uma linda mulher.

Todas as suas antigas roupas foram para o lixo.

-Roupas novas para uma nova mulher – dizia ela.

-Gina consumista, essa eu não sabia – riu seu irmão Carlinhos.

-Eh, afinal vivemos em um mundo materialista e agora eu sou uma garota materialista – respondeu, porém mesmo sorrindo não transmitia tanta felicidade assim. O que deixou Carlinhos preocupado, mas nada disse.

Agora estava usando um lindo jeans e uma blusa colada, detalhada com toques em rosa e lilás, que realçavam mais ainda seu corpo, agora escultural.

Impressionante, ela mudara bastante em pouco tempo!

-Eh, espelho, definitivamente por fora eu mudei. Por dentro... -Parou e olhou para sim mesma durante um tempo – eh, por dentro ainda descobriremos, mas tenho um bom pressentimento – e sorriu, sem grande felicidade, mas havia um brilho..._ (N/A: Colgate?! hehe)_

**Determinação?****  
****Orgulho de si própria?****  
****Ou... ****  
****...Desejo de vingança?! ****  
**

_"-Gina, diga adeus pra essa menina, pois você se transformará em uma nova Gina. Uma Gina em que ninguém vai ousar pisar, que terá coragem de expor a todos o que pensa. Uma Gina melhor que vai se ving..._

_Não sabia se era certo. Quem sabe a nova Gina não descobriria?"._

Parece que não sabia ainda o que era certo ou errado, mas o que faria... Ah, sobre isso sabia.

* * *

**N/A:** _1º Cap da 1º Fic eeeeeeeeeeehhhhh_

_Antes de tudo, algumas observações:_

Em relação a humilhação de Ginny no salão principal - Bem, foi baseada em fatos reais. Pode parecer tosco, mas sim aconteceu na minha antiga escola... Tudo bem que não rolou corujas e tal, mas foi meio que assim... até o lance do CHUCK. Pode parecer até engraçado, mas coitada da garota... foi triste_._

_É como eu sempre digo:_ _**Crianças podem ser perversas!!**_

**_Mas, continuando..._**

_Eu realmente não sei se o cap está bom, porque quando pensei na fic, ela era totalmente diferente, porém foi isso que saiu._

_Entao espero que vocês gostem e comentem... __Não gostou? Comenta. __Gostou? Comenta._

_Deixem sugestões, sei lá. Me ajudem, afinal é minha primeirinhaaaa, ok!?_

_Vlwz _

_Bjukxxxxx_

**Dhanny**

**P.S.: Hj - Dia 20/07/2008 - **Galera, COMENTEM, please!!

Kari Maehara - Obrigadérrimo pelo comentário e eu tentei dar um espaço, está melhor!?

Espero que sim!! Bjukxxxx


	3. Isso é o que as garotas fazem!

**Experiência não é o que acontece com você, mas o que você fez com o que lhe aconteceu. - Aldous Huxley, escritor inglês.**

O sol finalmente se pôs logo atrás de uma pequena colina próxima a Godric Hollow.

As férias de verão estavam no fim. Estudantes indignados reclamavam por terem que voltar às aulas. Em todo lugar poderiam ser vistos resmungando ou aproveitando com todas as forças os últimos momentos de liberdade.

Com Harry Potter não era diferente. Afinal, existe uma palavra que descreva confusões, desordem e mais confusões, isso tudo elevado à quinta potência!? Se tiver, eu desconheço. Era o que acorria todos os dias. Tiago implicando com Sirius que implicava com ele, quando o "santo" Lupin não se juntava a eles. Só Lílian mesmo, para colocar ordem naquela baderna.

-Tiago, Harry vai para casa dos Weasley amanhã de manhã, ok!? – disse já sentindo falta do filho.

-Ótimo. Agora só temos que nos livrar do cachorro e então, estaremos finalmente a sós, meu lírio - disse abraçando-a por trás e sorrindo marotamente.

-Controle-se homem. Depois disso só veremos nosso filho no aniversário dele, ou melhor, nem o veremos. Ele vai ficar com certeza com os amigos e nos esquecer. – disse Lílian dando uma de mãe Quero-O-Meu-Filho-Para-Sempre-Debaixo-Da-Minha-Saia.

-Que amigos o que! Só vamos ver o Harry com um bando de garotas.

-??

-Até parece que você não conhece o filho que tem. Ele é um Potter, mulher!

-E você, Srº Potter!?

-Bem, eu realmente estou tentando agarrar uma aqui – e sorriu tentando consolá-la – Não fique assim, Foguinho. Logo o veremos.

-Ele vai para Hogwarts. Só o veremos daqui a meses, você não fica mal?!

-Ah, se você quiser, podemos fazer outro.

-Tiago – repreendeu-o enrubescendo.

-E o veado ataca novamente. – disse um Sirius descendo as escadas com os cabelos um tanto compridos que balançavam ao vento e brilhavam junto com as esferas azuis que tinha na face.

_(N/A:suspira Ui, como ele gostoso hehe)._

-É cervoooooooooooooooooooooooo – grita

-Ui, "ela" está irritada.

-Almofadinhas, não está na hora de você arrumar uma mulher e me deixar?!Já estou começando a desconfiar da sua masculinidade. Veja bem, você mora na casa ao lado, mas vive aqui e não me deixa em paz. Acho que está apaixonado por mim!

-O que!? – se fingindo de ofendido – Eu, Sirius Black, gay!? – e andou até Tiago e o agarrou – como você descobriu? –perguntou com a voz fina.

-Sai pra lá cachorro. – se afastou depois de dar um soco de brincadeira, é claro, no amigo.

Sirius o abraçava e Tiago fazia cara de nojo o afastando. Enquanto isso Lily apenas mirava aquela cena com um ar de divertimento, mas tentando se manter séria, é claro.

-Meu pai e meu padrinho têm um caso?! Mãe faz alguma coisa – brincou um moreno de olhos verdes descendo as escadas _(N/A: Está virando mania?! Tudo quanto é gostoso desce por essas escadas. Por que isso não acontece aqui em casa!? Aff)._

-É, o Harry tem razão. Melhor vocês pararem. Está na hora do jantar – estabeleceu Lily – além do que, estou começando a estranhar vocês de verdade – completou rindo.

-Ah, Lily, não precise ter ciúmes – disse Sirius – Afinal, Tiago não faz meu tipo.

-Uhm, assim eu fico magoado. Qual é o seu tipo, então?! Loira?!

-Não...– respondeu com cara de safado – o meu tipo é mulher!

E todos naquela sala riram se encaminhando para o cômodo mais adiante.

-Ah, esqueci de dizer. Uma amiga minha deve estar chegando para o jantar... - E neste instante a companhia tocou – Ah, deve ser ela – disse uma ruiva correndo para abrir a porta.

-Amiga?! Humm, e o cachorrão atacará novamente hehe – cochichou para Tiago.

-Ah meu velho Almofadinhas, você já está um tanto quanto enferrujado, não!? – debochou.

E pela porta passou uma linda mulher da idade de Lily aproximadamente, com longos e brilhosos cabelos negros e os olhos muito profundos e misteriosos.

-Gente, essa é Marlene Mckinnon, trabalha comigo no St. Mungus.

-Boa noite – cumprimentou sorrindo, porém seu olhar recaiu por mais um segundo sobre Sirius.

-Olá, eu sou Sirius Black. – disse galanteador.

-Prazer... –respondeu dando-lhe um aperto de mão.

-Bem, esses são Tiago, meu marido. Ah, este é Harry, meu filho – apresentou Lily. – Então, vamos comer?!

-Ah, claro – percebendo só neste momento que ainda estava de mão dadas com aquele "gato" – Ai, eu nem o conheço. Se controle Marlene – repreendeu-se mentalmente – mas que ele é muito gostoso, é._ (N/A: concordo plenamente hehe)_. – e caminhou junto aos outros depois de um suspiro, é claro.

Depois do jantar...

-Harry, querido, já arrumou suas coisas?!

-...

-Bem, suba e termine de arrumar e vá se deitar mais cedo, pois você irá pr'A Toca, não é mesmo!?

-Ok. Boa Noite a todos.

-Boa noite filho

E o moreno subiu deixando os "adultos" conversando... bem, conversando nada, Tiago agarrando Lílian e Sirius dando em cima de Marlene...

-Hum, Marlene, não é mesmo?

-Sim

-Então, você trabalha no St. Mungus!? – disse aproximando-se.

-Eh, sim. – "Ele está ficando mais perto, não está!?" pensou.

-Você é bem bonita – admirou Sirius mexendo nos cabelos.

-Ah, obrigada – respondeu um pouco sem graça, tentando se afastar sem que ele percebesse, afinal poderia ser coisa da sua cabeça.

E Sirius simplesmente se inclinou e a beijou...

Tipo** o.O **

Eh, assim mesmo. Do nada!

Bem, o que aconteceu a seguir era de se esperar. E que Sirius – O GARANHÃO MAIS GOSTOSO – me perdoe, foi bem feito...

**PAFT**

-O que você pensa que está fazendo!? – indignou-se a morena.

-Bem... te beijando!?

-Ah!? Você tem problema!?

-Fala sério. Vai me dizer que não queria!?

-Idiota.

Ela simplesmente catou a bolsa e andou em direção a porta e disse para Lílian e Tiago que olhavam aquela cena chocados:

-Bem, Lily, foi um excelente jantar. Tenho que ir. Obrigado e até. – disse tudo em um fôlego só e foi embora.

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

**o.O**

_(N/A: Ai, pára. Tá bom de espanto!!)_

-Ah não, agora o bicho vai pegar... – riu Tiago enquanto saía do recinto.

E a voz de uma ruiva se fez audível, muito audível, aliás:

-SIRIUS BLACKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Um dos Potter estava em seu quarto terminando de organizar suas coisas, pois no dia seguinte iria para casa de seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley, quando ouviu o grito de sua mãe:

-Sirius, meu velho. Tenho pena de você – pensou o moreno sorrindo.

O moreno caminhava em direção a um móvel que se encontrava em seu quarto. Nele estavam diversas fotos. Fotos dele com Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts; ele com diversas garotas, uma delas havia ele e Cho, sua "namorada"; capturando um pomo e; uma que Rony havia lhe enviado um dia após entrarem de férias, onde estava ele com seus pais, os Weasley e Hermione...

...O Sr.. e a Sr.ª Weasley estavam abraçados, assim como seus pais, que se beijavam.

Na outra ponta, Fred e Jorge cutucavam a cabeça de Rony que fazia careta enquanto brigava com os gêmeos. Hermione olhava a situação do ruivo-caçula sorrindo, porém quando o olhar dos dois se encontrava, a menina corava;

Carlinhos e Gui simulavam uma briga, punhos fechados, fingindo um acertar o outro e Percy simplesmente olhava, com a "cara de bunda" de sempre;

No meio de todos havia uma garotinha ruiva, ali ao lado de Harry, parecia realmente envergonhada...

No momento em que a viu, seu estômago deu uma volta.

"Não fora nada legal o que fizeram com a garota no semestre passado." Pensou.

-Coitada, foi horrível. Mas sério, ela ficou muito ESQUISITA. Em pensar que eu tive uma queda por ela quando a vi pela primeira vez na estação... agh, mas primeiro: não devo me sentir mal, porque foi a Cho que fez aquilo tudo e, segundo: eu era idiota quando a vi pela primeira vez, agora eu sou um maroto... mais gostoso – e sorriu. _(N/A: Ai, que ódio. Ele se sente d, mas ele pode, fazer o q!? hehe) _– vou ligar para o Rony. – e foi até o telefone pensando em como seria os últimos dias de férias e principalmente em uma festa que aconteceria. - Garotas, garotas e mais garotas.

_(N/A: Exatamente. Haverá uma festa. Na verdade, era pra ser surpresa, mas Tiago contou pra Harry, porém pediu para que o filho não contasse a ninguém que sabia e fingisse grande surpresa hehe. Ai, marotos da minha vida suspira)._

-Ai, esses meninos. Só sabem falar de mulheres e quadribol!? – disse Hermione ao chegar n'A toca ouvindo Harry e Rony ao telefone _(N/A: Sim, os Weasley agora possuem telefone! O Sr.. Weasley se amarra nessas paradas de trouxas)_, falando sobre táticas e, claro, "disfarçadamente", sobre garotas que pretendiam pegar na festa.

-Bem, Harry, então está combinado – disse ao perceber Hermione – você virá amanhã cedo, certo!? Tenho que desligar, a Mione acabou de chegar. Tchau cara. – e virou-se para a morena – Olá Hermione, como foram às férias?!

- Foram ok. – respondeu o olhando. Como era raro eles trocarem mais de duas palavras sem discutir. -Onde está Gina?!

-Bem, ela foi para Romênia. Mamãe diz que ela já voltou, mas até agora não saiu do quarto.

-Hermione querida. – cumprimentou uma senhora um pouco gorduchinha de rosto bondoso – Que bom que já chegou. Coloque suas coisas lá no quarto de Gina e... logo o jantar será servido, ok querida!?

-Ah, sim. Obrigada Srª. Weasley.

-Ah, avise a Ginny para descer, por favor, para jantar. Não consegui falar com ela. Ela ainda não saiu daquele quarto. E o Harry chegará amanhã.

-Ok

E a morena subiu as escadas até o quarto de Gina. Estava um tanto preocupada com a ruiva. Depois de tudo que ela passara na escola não seria nada fácil convencê-la a voltar ao castelo. Porém o que menos esperava aconteceu.

Hermione pôs a mão na maçaneta e puxou, quando abriu a porta deu de cara com uma garota realmente...

...Linda!

-Ginny!? – perguntou incerta.

-Olá Hermione – disse a ruiva, sem grande animação.

-Uau, você está realmente diferente.

-Uhm

-Como você está?! – perguntou tentando puxar assunto. "Ela está estranha. Triste? Não. Isso é Rancor? Eh, talvez seja" pensou sabiamente.

-Excelente. – disse sorrindo _(imagine aquele sorriso de comercial de creme dental. Incrivelmente lindo, mas incrivelmente falso. Bem, esse era o sorriso da ruiva)._

-Ah...

E ficaram assim, encarando-se por um tempo. Sem nada a falar até que Hermione se estressou e disse:

-Gina Weasley, somos amigas – "pelo menos éramos" pensou – o que está acontecendo com você!?

Gina a olhou nos olhos e aquelas duas vozinhas começaram a discutir em sua cabeça:

_-É, Hermione sempre fora minha amiga._

_-Mas ela te defendeu durante as humilhações? NÃO_

_-Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela, pelo menos, não me humilhou também._

_-Só porque ela é a Srtª Sabe-Tudo-que-Nunca-Infringe-as-Regras. Gina, Gina, Gina, você não pode confiar em ninguém, todos eles te odeiam._

-Gina, eu sei de tudo que você passou e me sinto mal por não ter feito nada, mas, por favor, confie em mim. – interrompeu a morena.

-Ok, que se dane. Eu vou confiar nela – pensou. – Ok – disse

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

-Agora, me conte. O que está acontecendo?!

-Nada – "Tudo bem, eu disse que iria confiar, mas também não é assim, neh!?" pensou – Mas por que pergunta isso?

-Porque Gina!? Olha pra você. Você mudou muito. Por fora e me parece que... por dentro também.

-Eh. Hermione mais tarde você entenderá, ok!?

-Ginny...

-Hermione, você não entende que eu estou cansada de ser a Gininha?! – explodiu a ruiva – A menina feia que todo mundo pisa, esmaga e a tratam como energúmeno. Eu não sou mais essa Gina, não sou. – e uma lágrima teimou em escorrer, mas a ruiva estava decidida a não chorar mais. Ela não era mais aquela ruiva boba, não mesmo.

-Gina – começou a morena um tanto aflita sentindo uma grande raiva sair da garota a sua frente.

-Hermione, só lhe direi uma coisa – disse abaixando um pouco a voz e se acalmando – tudo o que fizeram comigo me machucou muito, mas não machuca mais. Agora eu sou outra. Forte! E todos vão ver isso...

-Você está pensando em se vingar?!

-Já disse Mione, mais tarde você entenderá. – e deu um ponto ao assunto.

-Ok. Mas ruiva, - pedindo que a ruiva a olhasse – pode contar comigo pra tudo, ok!?

-Ok – e sorriu, o primeiro verdadeiro em muito tempo – "Pelo menos tenho alguém em quem posso confiar,... eu acho".

E o durante alguns segundos o silêncio reinou sobre elas, até que Hermione resolveu quebra-lo:

-Bem, sua mãe disse que o jantar está quase pronto e que é para descermos logo.

-...

-Bem, o Sr e a Srª Potter disseram que irão fazer uma festa surpresa para Harry e perguntaram se gostaríamos de ajudar. Seria legal, não é mesmo?!

-Não sei se estarei disposta, mas quem sabe.

Hermione já estava se sentindo um tanto deslocada com a ruiva. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Gina estava completamente fechada, respondia com poucas palavras. Estava sendo curta e um tanto grossa também.

-Meninas, desçam. O jantar está servido. –gritou a Srª Weasley.

Gina disse que logo desceria, porém nem chegou a pôr os pés para fora do quarto.

Quando Mione voltou para dormir, ela já estava deitada.

-Essa ruiva não está bem. – suspirou exausta a morena enquanto se deitava. – Teremos um longo ano.

O sol estava surgindo a leste. Os raios brilhavam atingindo todo o campo verde d'A Toca. Porém três pessoas se encaminhavam em direção a casa.

-Entre, Harry querido – disse a matriarca dos Weasley.

-Bom dia, Srª Weasley – cumprimentou o moreno.

-Suba e coloque suas malas no quarto de Rony.

-Olá Molly – cumprimentou Lily, enquanto Harry dizia um ok e subia as escadas.

-Olá Lily... Tiago – ao perceber que também estavam lá.

-Bem, já falamos sobre a festa de Harry com você – começou a Srª Potter – então, gostaríamos de pedir alguns favores, querida, tudo bem!?

-Claro, entrem. Vamos tomar um chá...

Ao passar pelo corredor onde ficavam os quartos dos Weasley caçulas, Harry não conseguiu ver mais nada. Uma massa de cabelos castanhos pulou em um abraço, como de costume.

-Olá, Mione

-Olá, como foram às férias?

-Boas – disse encaminhando-se para o quarto de Rony – Vamos ver o nosso dorminhoco favorito – brincou com um olhar de quem aprontaria.

Entrando eles se depararam com um quarto ligeiramente grande. As cortinas estavam fechadas e o ambiente se encontrava um tanto escuro, fazendo com que alguns dos pôsteres de quadribol que se encontravam pregados nas paredes ficassem ocultos. Se podia ver alguns livros esparramados pelo chão e fotos, a maioria do ruivo, sorrindo, fazendo defesas em algum jogo ou acenando.

Logo mais adiante, havia duas camas. Sobre uma delas se via um garoto de 16 anos com a boca aberta, roncando de maneira bem alta.

-Harry, o que você vai fazer?

-Nada, Mione. Vou chamá-lo, se ele não atender, aí a gente vê. – virou-se para o lado do ruivo – RONY!

Nada, o ruivo continuou dormindo feito um anjo (N/A: um porco, eu diria!)

-Eu tentei, Hermione. Fui bonzinho, mas... Levicorpus.

-Acordei, acordei. Podem parar. – disse um Rony desesperado de ponta cabeça. – Me desçam, seus idiotas.

-Finalmente ele acordou, aff

-Brincadeira muito chata essa, Mione. – olhou para Harry que ainda estava apontando a varinha para si – Hey, você não vai me descer, não!?

-Ah, ok. Liberacorpus.

E o ruivo caiu, causando um estrondo, sobre a cama.

-Até parece que só chamando conseguiríamos lhe acordar, Ronald.

-Fique você sabendo, Hermione, que eu não durmo tão pesado assim não, ok!?

-Tá bom, tá bom. – apartou o moreno.

-Ok – disse Mione lançando um olhar mortal ao ruivo.

-O café está pronto!?

-Rony você só pensa em comer!?

-Ah, não vai começar de novo. Bem vou dar uma volta, depois eu falo com vocês – disse isso para o vento, por que aqueles dois não deram à mínima atenção.

Ao sair do quarto de Rony, Harry viu a Srª Weasley batendo no quarto em frente:

-Ginny, querida. Saia daí. Você não comeu ontem. Desça para o café.

-Não, obrigada mamãe, mas não.

-Ginny, abra essa porta.

-Ok, entre.

E a conversa foi abafada pela porta que se lacrou atrás da mãe de Rony.

-Bem – Harry, fez um gesto de tanto faz – acho que vou descer.

No quarto...

-Ginny!?

-Oi mamãe.

-Você está tão bonita minha filha. Como posso ter ficado tanto tempo sem vê-la?! Eu fiquei preocupada, viu menina!?

-Desculpe – disse a ruivinha sinceramente.

-Bem, vamos descer para tomar café...

-Mãe – interrompeu a menina – eu não estou me sentindo bem, não quero descer.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, o que está acontecendo?

-Nada não – mentiu – Olha a Srª não poderia trazer o café aqui, não!?

-Bem... ah... o Harry chegou – disse como se aquilo fosse animar a filha.

-Ah ta – leia-se: _"E daí?"_ – Pode trazer!?

-Ok – e a ruiva-mãe se deu por vencida e desceu para preparar uma bandeja para a filha.

Todos tomaram o café, exceto a caçula, que se encontrava em seu quarto ainda. Coisas como: "Ainda não vi Gina!" ou "Por onde anda a ruivinha!?" eram ditas pelos seus irmãos. Porém Hermione sempre dava a mesma resposta: "Ela não está bem, coisa boba. Deixem-a em paz!"

-Não agüento mais ficar trancada aqui. Tudo é culpo do Gostoso-Potter. AIIIIII, eu não posso achar ele gostoso, nãooooooo. – e se jogou na cama, batendo no travesseiro – Idiota, estúpido, imbecil... "Se controle, Ginny". – ordenou para si mesma quando bateram na porta.

Então a pequena foi até a porta dando de cara com Mione:

-Entre

-Você não vai sair daqui nunca, não?! – e olhou para cara desta – ah, esquece, já se tornou até clichê perguntar isso pra você.

-Bem o que usaremos para arrasar na festa de amanhã?! – perguntou mudando de assunto e indo até o closet...

**You ask me why**

**(Você me pergunta por que)**

**I change the color of my hair (yeah)**

**(Eu mudo a cor do meu cabelo) **

**You ask me why**

**(Você me pergunta por que)**

**I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)**

**(Eu preciso de 32 pares de sapatos (para calçar))**

-Uau, você andou ocupada na Romênia, hein garota?!

-Cara amiga Hermione, o que seria de uma nova mulher sem novas roupas?! – e sorriu para a amiga enquanto as duas atacaram literalmente as roupas.

**You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things**

**(Você parece me perguntar por que eu tenho um monte de ****coisas)**

**It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go**

**(é apenas uma coisa de garota...Você deve deixar isso ****para lá)**

**You try to understand**

**(Você tenta entender,)**

**but you don't have a clue...**

**(mas você não tem noção...)**

Digamos assim: o closet de Gina era o sonho de qualquer garota. Férias e umas "comprinhas" na Romênia não fazem mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?!

Dezenas de sapatos, bolsas, saias, vestidos, blusas...

Muitas marcas bruxas e era possível se encontrar algumas trouxas, como Gucci, Prada, Calvin Klein, Louis Vuitton... All Star e Melissa não poderiam faltar, neh!?

Deu para sacar do que estamos falando!? Acho que sim.

E o dia passou, assim mesmo... Experimentando vestidos incríveis, vendo com que sapatos combinavam. E a tarde foi se tornando realmente fabulosa. Pois entre um All Star e uma bolsa Prada, confidências eram trocadas, confiança era adquirida e a amizade se solidificava.

Nossa, pode parecer um tanto fútil.

-Ow, Hermione Granger também se amarra nessas paradas?!

-Estamos sendo fúteis?!

-Sei lá.

-Ah, que se dane! Eh... Talvez realmente estejamos sendo, mas...

-Isso é o que as garotas fazem – disseram em únissomo.

**That's what girls do**

**(Isso é o que as garotas fazem)**

**Keep you guessing the whole day through **

**(Deixam você tentando adivinhar durante o dia inteiro)**

**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**(Brincam com suas emoções, apertam todos os seus**

**botões, ... é verdade)**

**That's what girls do**

**(Isso é o que as garotas fazem)**

* * *

E um novo dia surgia...

_(N/A: Espera! __Que dia é o de hoje, mesmo!? __Ah sim. __**FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!)**_

-Feliz aniversário, Harryyyyyyy!

-Parabéns, cara. – disse Rony tacando um embrulho em uma grande montanha que estava no quarto.

-Valeu – agradeceu saindo do abraço de Hermione.

-Estão todos lá embaixo esperando. O café já está pronto. – disse a morena.

-Ah, ok. Já vou. Só vou me trocar.

Minutos depois Harry descera. Rony e Hermione já se encontravam no recinto. Todos conversavam animadamente.

Quando Harry chegou começaram as felicitações. Era feliz aniversário pra cá, parabéns para lá e essas coisas todas.

-Ei, Harry. O que você ganhou?!-perguntou um Fred curioso.

-Eh, o Rony nos contou que viu um grande embrulho que parecia uma vassoura – continuou Jorge.

-Mentira, eles invadiram o quarto enquanto você dormia. – acusou Rony.

Sorrindo o morenos respondeu

-Eu ainda não abri. Mais tarde farei isso. – "CARACA, UMA VASSOURA NOVA!!"pensou.

-Desculpe-me Harry querido, mas depois do café, gostaria que você e Rony fossem até o Beco para comprar um pouco de Pó de Flú, o nosso está acabando.

-Ok, Srª Weasley.

-Fazer o que!? Aff – respondeu um Rony mal educado levando um cutucão de uma morena que estava ao seu lado fazendo o lembrar que tinha que o distrair durante o dia, para que pudessem organizar as coisas para festa "surpresa".

Terminado o café, Rony e Harry foram via o "restante" de pó de flú para o Beco diagonal, deixando assim o caminho livre para os outros organizarem o lugar.

Logo chegaram os pais de Harry, mais Sirius e Lupin para se juntarem a tarefa.

-Hermione, querida. Você poderia ir ver como Ginny está. Ela continua lá.

-Sim, falarei com ela.

E a morena subiu as escadas pensando:

_-"O que aquela ruiva doida está aprontando? Ela não pode ficar trancada esse tempo todo assim, pode fazer algum mal"..._

Chegando a porta que se encontrava um aviso de não perturbe, entrou sem bater:

-Gina, o Harry já foi. Você pode sair agora. Vamos lá.

-Tenho planos melhores, Mione amiga. – respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Ah não. Lá vem bomba. Diga.

-Acho que vou ficar mais um tempo neste quarto – disse simplesmente.

-Ai – fazendo cara de Estou-Realmente-Me-Irritando – Até quando?

-Bem, talvez, até a festa do Garanhão-Potter.

-E qual o motivo!?

-Bem, uma nova Gina nasceu, não é mesmo – e olhou para o rosto da morena que com um aceno de cabeça confirmou, mesmo sem entender a história realmente – então, ela tem direito a uma estréia. Uma grande estréia. – e sorriu – Mas você não deve dizer isso a ninguém, estou contando com você, ouviu!?

-Claro, mas você tem que me contar o que REALMENTE planeja...

-Não seja impaciente. Está tudo apenas começando.

E deixando a morena totalmente sem entender os planos dessa louca ruiva, se dirigiu ao banheiro:

-Ah, tem como você me trazer uma bandeja com algo para comer!? Obrigada... Amo você. – e fechou a porta lançando-lhe dois beijinhos.

-Ai, ai...

* * *

**N/A:** _Poxa Galerinha, **COMENTEM**, por favor... mesmo se for pra dizer que está ruim!!_

_Se estiver ruim falem que eu, para alegria geral da nação, tiro a fic do ar, ok?!_

_Aí tds fikm felizes, que tal!?_

_Mas se você gostou..._ **_COMENTE_**

_Se você acha que eu posso melhorar em alguma coisa... **COMENTE**_

**_Respondendo:_**

Sophia.DiLUA -** Eu sei como é Sophia... crianças são realmente más hahaha. Sinceramente, eu também sofri bastante com isso, pelo menos sobrevivi ao Ensino Fundamental... GRAÇAS A DEUS...** **E espero estar viva no fim do Ensino Médio... tomara XP**

**Mas, cara, eu fiquei muito feliz que você tenha comentado... e aí está mais um cap. Espero que goste.**

_Então é só isso e... Vlwz_

_Bjukxxx_

_**Dhanny **_


	4. Algo Especial

**Se a idéia é boa, a lógica deve ser jogada pela janela – Alfred Hitchcock, diretor de cinema.**

-Olá,... de novo! – disse um moreno brincalhão.

-Pontas, está acontecendo uma coisa muito estranha – disse se soltando sobre o sofá.

-Como assim?! – perguntou preocupado, afinal o amigo estava muito sério e Sirius Black sério não era normal. "Ele está parecendo até..." pensou enquanto um sorriso zombador surgia em sua face –  
Mulher? Ou melhor, Marlene?

-Ai, esquece Tiago. Não estou a fim de ouvir gozação – respondeu ao ver a cara debochada que o amigo fazia.

_  
__-Porque essa morena não sai da minha cabeça!? Ela nem é tão bonita!__  
__-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, você sabe que ela é bonita e MUITO.__  
__-Ok, ela é... Sirius, se controla. Você não pode estar... NÃO, NÃO MESMO, nem pensar..."._

**  
****Flash**

_**Dias depois do jantar-beijoqueiro, como Tiago fizera questão de nomear, Sirius fora ao St. Mungus com o amigo buscar Lily, pois precisavam comprar algumas coisas para a festa de Harry.**_

_**  
**__**-Ah não, Tiago. A louca da Mckinnon está aqui – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.**_

_**  
**__**-Não tente nenhuma gracinha, cachorro. Porque se a Lílian ver... Você sabe que essa Mckinnon é amiga dela e como os trouxas dizem: diga-me com quem andas e te direi quem és, logo, andando com a Lil, só pode ser irritadinha. Então, melhor nem provocar.**_

_**  
**__**-Como se eu fosse tentar. Ela é estranha. Não sei por que deu aquele chilique todo por causa de um beijinho. **_

_**  
**__  
__-Ai, mas foi um beijinho muito bom.__  
__-Pare Sirius, foi só mais um beijo e nem foi tão bom assim. __  
__-Foi sim! – seus pensamentos se contradiziam. __  
__-Estou até parecendo um desses caras que ficam caidinhos por uma mulher, mas eu não estou. Não posso estar... E... E também, sou um maroto e, marotos não ficavam caidinhos...__  
__-E o Tiago!? – a outra voz rebateu.__  
__-Bem, ah... Exceto Tiago. Ele é a exceção da regra. Mas vamos combinar, Lílian também é uma marota. Estudiosa, porém ainda assim marota, logo se combinam. Mas essa Marlene, quem ela pensa que é!?__  
__-Ela mexe com você!__  
__-Não, Sirius, seu retardado. Ela não mexe comigo, NÃO MEXE, ok!?_

_  
__**  
**__**Interrompendo essa briga cerebral, duas mulheres se aproximaram:**_

_**  
**__**-Olá – disse Lílian dando um beijo estalado no marido e puxando Sirius pelo braço para um canto e dizendo baixo – Você deve desculpas a alguém, não!?**_

_**  
**__**-Lily, nem vem. Eu não vou pedir desculpas para essa maluca.**_

_**  
**__**-Você tem certeza – e lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, como se dissesse ou você vai ou estará morto! **_

_**  
**__**-Ok, ok. (N/A: É o Poder das ruivas hehe)**_

_**  
**__**Dizendo isso ele e Lílian, que abriu um sorriso, encaminharam-se para perto da morena novamente.**_

_**  
**__**-Ai, eles não ficam lindos juntos!? – sorriu sonhadora – Vou ter que arrumar um jeito de juntar esses dois teimosos - pensou a ruiva.**_

_**-Mckinnon, gostaria de falar com você.**_

_**  
**__**-O que foi, Black!? – em um tom raivoso. **_

_**  
**__**-Bem... Eu... **_

_**  
**__**Silêncio.**_

_**  
**__**-Fala**_

_**  
**__**-Bem é que...**_

_**  
**__**-Sirius gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas – interrompeu Lily.**_

_  
__"Porque estou intimidado? __**(N/A: Poder das morenas haha) **__  
__Eu sou Sirius Black (não, eu não me orgulho de ser um Black, mas o sobrenome é bem sexy, não concorda?!) e NUNCA fico intimidado. Aff, estou começando a ficar com raiva dessa mulher __**(N/A: Ah, é o poder feminino)". **_

_**-É, é isso**_

_**  
**__**-E... – incentivou a morena.**_

_**  
**__**-E o que!?**_

_**  
**__**-Você não vai se desculpar!?**_

_**  
**__**-Hein?! Eu já pedi desculpas – dizendo isso, Tiago o olhou passando o dedo indicador sinalizando que ele estava M-O-R-T-O. – Hã?! – sinalizou com os lábios para o amigo e este apontou as duas que estavam na sua frente agora. Recebeu um olhar matador, já conhecido, de Lílian **__"Como Tiago a agüenta!? Ela é do mal" __**e outro da própria Marlene – Ok, ok. Desculpe-me, Mckinnon?**_

_**  
**__**-Sim, Black. Eu o desculpo – respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.**_

_**  
**__**-Bem, já que resolvemos tudo, gostaria de te convidar para a festa de Harry. Será hoje, lá na casa dos Weasley, sabe!? – Mudou de assunto a Srª Potter.**_

_**  
**__**-Ah, sim. **_

_**  
**__**-Então você vai!?**_

_**  
**__**-Ah, bem... – e olhou para Sirius receosa – eu não sei...**_

_**  
**__**A ruiva, que fora caminhando sutilmente até Sirius, lhe deu um cutucão forçando-o a dizer:**_

_**  
**__**-Ah, vamos Mckinnon. Seria ótimo se você fosse. – lançando um sorriso desajeitado por causa do cutucão que recebera.**_

_**  
**__**-Bem, farei o possível para estar lá – aceitando o convite que a ruiva havia lhe estendido com um sorriso.**__**  
**_

_**  
**__-Porque aceitei isso? Depois eu me mato. Black estará lá e eu não o suporto.__  
__-Mas ele é tão lindo.__  
__-Não é nada.__  
__-Ah, não seja cínica. Ele é sim e você sabe disso, Marlene.__  
__-Ok, ok. Ele é, mas e daí!?E SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA, SUA CONSCIÊNCIA ASSANHADA!!_

_  
__**  
**__**-Nos vemos lá então. Tchau. – a ruiva se despediu enquanto segurava a mão de Tiago e caminhava em direção a porta.**_

_**  
**__**-Até mais, Mckinnon. **_

_****__**-Adeus, Black. – enquanto tentava voltar ao normal, depois do surto temporário (?).**_

**Fim do Flash**

Sirius não parava de falar de Marlene e depois do encontro no hospital, então era o tempo inteiro. Isso já estava irritando Tiago. Ele não agüentava mais ouvir: "Ela é irritante", "Não a suporto", "Para que Lily a convidou?! Isso é uma conspiração."...

-Cachorro! – buscou sua atenção – 1º, você a convidou...

-Não, Lily me fez a convidar. Você viu o cutucão que ela me deu?! Está doendo até agora!

-2º, sabe o que eu acho!?

-O que!? Que ela é irritantemente irritante? Você viu a cara sarcástica que ela fez para mim lá no hospital?

"Ih, começou de novo" – Você quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntou novamente.

-Ela pensa que pode. Está pensando que é linda. Ela não é linda, não mesmo...

-Sirius!!

-Tá bom, ela é um pouco, mas e daí?! Eu sou mais! – continuou pensando alto

-EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR ELA – gritou o amigo caindo na gargalhada quando o amigo caiu do sofá devido ao susto.

-O.o Tiago, está louco!? Bebeu? Está drogado? Esqueceu-se que eu sou Sirius Black!! – tentava esconder seu constrangimento enquanto se levantava. **_(N/A: Sirius Black envergonhado!? O.o)_**

-E daí!?

-Isso é muita humilhação. Você acha que eu daria bola para aquela mulher!? – indo até a porta colocou a mão na maçaneta – Acho que vou para casa me arrumar para festa de meu afilhado. É melhor do que ficar aqui escutando essas abobrinhas...

-Isso mesmo, se arrume. Quem sabe finalmente você não desencalha!? – gritou Tiago rindo, enquanto o outro saía.

-Está rindo do que? – escutando só o barulho da porta fechando.

-Lilían, acho que mais um maroto perdeu para o amor – respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

-Sério?! O Sirius está...

-Não sei ainda, mas está apresentando alguns sintomas.

-Ai, eu preciso contar para Marlene – indo, como se fosse uma adolescente, em direção ao telefone.

-Mulher, está louca!? Você não pode contar isso, não agora pelo menos.

-Mas eu tenho percebido o mesmo com ela. Tudo bem que ela só fala mal dele, mas é o tempo todo...isso é suspeito, não é?

-É, o Sirius também está assim– e os dois sorriram – Sabe quem eles me lembram?! Eu e você.

-É, mas, no caso, os dois se "odeiam". Com a gente só eu te odiava, mas você me amava. Que culpa tenho se sou incrível!? – disse com a voz pomposa.

-Realmente, incrivelmente modesta.

-Modesta!? Até demais.

-E agora, o que aconteceu com seu ódio por mim, Srª Perfeita Potter?!

-Acho que nunca odiei – disse passando os braços pelo pescoço do homem – acho que só odiava não te odiar.

-Te amo, foguinho.

-Eu muito mais, Sr. Potter – e o puxou pela camisa para mais próximo fazendo com que seus lábios se roçassem de leve.

Começaram com um beijo lento e gentil. Incrível que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, parecia, sempre que se beijavam, que era a primeira vez.

O beijo foi se transformando e ficando cada vez mais quente. As línguas se entrelaçavam, procurando-se intensamente. Um calor especial emanava do corpo dos dois. Tiago sussurrava algo no ouvido de Lílian, quando a porta se abriu com um grande estrondo:

-Hey, vocês dois tarados – interrompeu Sirius enviando um sorriso vingativo para Tiago, como se dissesse "Escutei perfeitamente o que você sussurrou, seu safado". - Faltam poucas horas para a festa e ainda temos que ir para A Toca arrumar as coisas. – e com a porta quase fechando gritou pelo lado de fora – E Parem de se agarrar, vocês já estão velhos.

Os dois ficaram lá, na mesma posição, apenas olhando para a porta pela qual aquele cachorro, como pensara Tiago, aparecera:

-Wow, o que foi isso?! – perguntou Tiago saindo do transe. -"Como ele consegue aparecer na pior hora?! Acho que ele fica espionando!" pensou.

-Sei lá, mas ele está certo. Vamos nos arrumar logo, Tiago – disse enquanto se recompunha.

-Ah, Lil, temos tempo ainda – e passou os braços pela cintura da ruiva.

-Não. Vá logo. Vá se arrumar.

_"Esse cachorro vai ver. Ele me paga"_ – disse Tiago subindo as escadas com um semblante mal-intencionado.

* * *

Em algumas horas estaria começando a tão esperada festa. O Srº e a Srª Potter, Sirius Black e alguns integrantes da família Weasley estavam acertando os últimos detalhes. Enquanto isso, em um dos quartos da casa se encontrava Ginny e Hermione:

-Está quase na hora e você nem decidiu qual roupa usar, Gina.

-Mione querida, eu fico bem em qualquer uma delas, não se preocupe. Mas sabe, a gente tem que dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo... Bem, em você.

A morena encarou a ruiva com uma cara tipo: Hein!?.

_"Essa ruiva só pode estar tendo algum ataque ou coisa parecida" _– pensou – Você só pode estar tendo algum ataque ou coisa parecida – disse

-Você disse que eu poderia contar com você, não disse?! Então eu preciso que faça isso – rebateu com um sorriso triunfante

_"Ela é louca, só pode ser"_ – pensou – Você é louca, só pode ser – disse – _"Ai, estou ficando louca também. Parece que tem um eco na minha cabeça"_ – pensou - Ai, estou ficando louca também. Parece que tem um eco na minha cabeça – disse apertando as mãos na cabeça e se jogando na cama com uma cara de... Hermione!! (o.O)

-Hermione – fez com que a amiga a encarasse – Pára. Você está me assustando!!

-Ok, desculpe. – respondeu se recompondo.

-Mas então, posso começar a batalha?

-Batalha!?- perguntou confusa até que entendeu que a amiga estava se referindo a arrumá-la - Larga de ser retardada, Gina.

-Hummm, gostei da resposta. Muito bem.

A morena corou e respondeu:

-Mudando de assunto, o que você planeja com aquela carta que me fez enviar para o Malfoy?

**  
****Algo especial te prepare****  
****Se que te vas a sorprender**

**  
**  
-Você assinou, não é!?

-Claro, como a Chang, certo!?

-Exato

-Mas por que!?

**Veras que mal me comportare  
A tus inimigos me ligare**

-Ah, depois te explico. E não mude de assunto, está quase na hora da Festança do Potter. Tenho pouco tempo pra ajeitar você!

-Me ajeitar?! Você está se sentindo demais, sabia?!

-Fazer o que!? Eu posso! – rindo e fazendo a amiga rir também.

**En este cumpleaños  
Me comere tu corazon**

Os planos da ruivinha estavam se saindo muito bem!  
Tudo bem que ela não esperava voltar da Romênia enquanto o Famoso Potter estivesse n'A Toca, mas...  
...SURPRESA, ele chegou depois dela. Porém, mesmo assim, isso só ajudou. Ele lhe deu a oportunidade de usar o aniversário como sua estréia.

"Parece que finalmente as coisas estão ficando justas, se colocando ao meu favor" pensou enquanto arrumava os cabelos de Mione. Porém uma coruja cinzenta e de grande porte começou a bicar a janela para chamar a atenção. Era a coruja que haviam enviado a Malfoy! E estava com uma carta:

**En este cumpleaños****  
****Voy a intentar que sea el peor**

_"Ótimo, ele mandou a resposta, pela mesma coruja. Ai, meu plano está dando certo, Uipppp!!"_ – e correu para abrir a carta:

* * *

**_Cho_**

_**Seria estranho parecer assim na casa dos Weasley, não é mesmo!? Porém eu adorei a idéia. Afinal, irá com certeza irritar a todos profundamente. **  
**Mas ficaremos lá só um pouco, não é mesmo?**  
**Sei um lugar que nos divertiríamos muito mais, se é que você me entende.**  
**Te vejo lá, gata.**_

**_D. Malfoy_**

* * *

-Mione, deu certo. Deu certo. – disse correndo e abraçando a amiga enquanto a outra pegava o pergaminho e lia – O Malfoy vai vir.

-Mas o que você pretende com ele aqui?

-Bem...eu tenho que me vingar da Cho, não é mesmo?! E do Harry também, é claro.

-Então... – incentivou-a a prosseguir

-Então, como eu acho que ainda não é a hora de acabar com o Harry, vou seduzir o outro brinquedinho da Chang!

-VOCÊ VAI FICAR COM O MALFOY?

-Cala a boa, Mione. – disse fazendo sinal com os dedos para a morena.

-Mas, Gina, o Malfoy?! Ele é desprezível!!

-Eu não vou ficar com ele, eu acho. Mas, fala sério, ele é gostoso.

-Não seria melhor desistir disso. Vai acabar não dando certo.

-Ai, Hermione. Pára com isso. Pensa positivo. (N/A: Humm, acho que ela leu The Secret haha, é a força da mente, malandro haha).

-Mas não foi ele quem ajudou a Chang a fazer aquilo com você?!

-Hermione, minha amiga. Às vezes faço o que quero, às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer e, assim, estarei matando vários coelhos com apenas uma cajadada – disse dando uma risada. – MUAHAHAHAHUAHUAAHHAausahuhuah...

-O que foi isso?! - perguntou olhando com uma cara de Agora-ela-pirou-de-vez..

-É minha risada maléfica. – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Ok, está bem. Eu sei, tenho que melhorar.

-Doente!

* * *

**_-Musiquinha do Plantão-_**

Interrompemos a risada maquiavélica de Gina Weasley para explicar certas coisinhas que são óbvias, mas, que se dane, vamos explicar:

Draco Malfoy é um dos caras mais hots de toda Hogwarts. Afinal, um loiro alto, forte, com olhos de um azul que se misturam ao cinza, como o céu em indicio de tempestade, é de fato lindo...  
Ele, uma vez ou outra, fica com a Chang. Aí vocês perguntam:

**_-Porque!?_**

Bem, o motivo se chama Harry Potter.

_Não, ele não é homossexual... Bem, não temos certeza, mas acredita-se que não...  
...Mas ele vive com o Crabbe e Goyle, o que é muito suspeito.  
Oh, desculpe... Continuando..._

O motivo é Harry, porque eles sempre disputam tudo, sabe?! TUDO mesmo. Quadribol, roupa, cabelo e mulheres.

Eh, ele não gosta nem um pouquinho do moreno e esse sentimento é correspondido. E como o dito cujo é o namorado da oriental, logo Malfoy, por puro ódio e inveja, também fica com a pirnh ops, com a mulher que se diverte com diversos homens.  
Mas, isso é só até o Harry ficar a fim de outra garota, o que quer dizer, até no dia seguinte. Afinal, Cho é apenas a titular, mas existem muitas outras na reserva.  
Vamos ver como as meninas de Hogwarts definem o lindo e loiro, Draco Malfoy.

_**Pansy Parkinson/Sonserina:  
**_-Ele é lindo, inteligente, incrivelmente incrível...  
_-E você uma vaca puxa-saco._

_**Padma Patil/Corvinal:  
**_-Tipo assim, sabe, ele é meio, tipo assim... grosso, mas tipo, ele é bommmmm, sabe... muuuuuuuito bom.  
_-Hein!?_

_**Parvati Patil/Grifinória:  
**_-Ai, eu tô na tv rsrs Beijos MÃE.  
_-Responda, por favor -"Idiota"  
_-Ah, tá. Bem, ele é popular. Isso é o que importa.  
_-(O.o)_

_**Goyle/Sonserina:  
**_-Bem, ele é tão bonitinho, neh?!  
_-(O.o)Eu disse MENINAS!!  
-Mas eu também tenho direito de opinar._  
-Tá ok -"Eu sempre desconfie da sexualidade dele mesmo!!"

**_Di-Lua, ops, Luna Lovegood/Corvinal:  
_**-Não gosto dele. Ele é responsável por grande parte dos – ela abaixa o tom de voz – ataques de Nargulés.

**_Hermione Granger/Grifinória:  
_**-Bem, ele é um ser totalmente grosso, ignorante e preconceituoso, mas não se pode negar... He's so Hot.

**_Cho Chang/Corvinal:  
_**-Eh, eu já peguei _(N/A: Como a maior parte de Hogwarts pegou você, aff_), o que me faz lembrar que a idiota Weasley viu. Ai como a odeio..

_**Velha Ginny Weasley/Grifinória:  
**_-Sou muito mais um certo moreno de olhos extremamente verdes que parecem sapinhos cozidos -suspira-

_**Nova Ginny Weasley/Grifinória:  
**_-Bem … ele é melhor que o Potter. Qualquer um é melhor que o Potter!! -bufa- Pensando bem, ele vai me ajudar... muito...

Obrigado meninas e... _pare e pensa em como definir Goyle_ sei lá..., por nos ajudar a definir esse pedaço (inteiro, neh?!) de mau caminho. Então pelas nossas pesquisas, podemos declarar Draco Malfoy como:

**-UM CARA MUITO GOSTOSOO!!**

Obrigada e voltaremos a qualquer momento com mais informações.

**_-Musiquinha do Plantão-_**

* * *

As ruas do Beco Diagonal se encontravam movimentadas, afinal era final de férias e vários alunos de Hogwarts estavam lá se divertindo com os amigos ou até mesmo comprando os materiais.  
No meio da multidão se via um ruivo alto e bem forte caminhando ao lado de um moreno:

-Cara, mal posso esperar! Alguém mais sabe que eu sei da festa!? Quer dizer, além de meu pai e você?

-Acho que não, mas lembre-se... Finja grande surpresa, porque se a tia Lílian descobrir, aí já era.  
-Ok. – "Realmente, se mamãe descobrir vou ficar órfão de pai" pensou – Quem fez a lista de convidados?!

-Bem, passou na mão de muita gente. Mas não se preocupe, passou na minha também. Graças ao seu pai que disse: "E as gatas?! Tem que ter muitas gatas" – disse imitando Tiago.

-Vamos logo comprar o pó de flú para depois aproveitarmos um pouco – sugeriu lançando olhares maliciosos para um grupo de garotas que sorriam para eles. – Afinal, meu pai gostaria que fizéssemos isso – e os dois gargalharam.

Continuaram com passadas largas até entrarem em uma loja que se localizava bem no meio de toda longa rua.

-Você convidou aquela loirinha da sonserina, neh?

-Claro, ela é gostosa. Coloquei sim, na verdade, pedi a Mione para colocar. Não lembrava o nome dela. Qual é mesmo? – perguntou o ruivo confuso.

-Não faço a mínima idéia.

-Mas, cara, você ficou com ela.

-Foi só uma vez. Mas e daí?! Eu nunca lembro o nome delas mesmo.

-Você está pensando em ficar com ela de novo? Fiquei sabendo que o Malfoy estava correndo atrás dela.

-Bem, eu só fiquei com ela porque o Malfoy a queria, mas como você disse que ele voltou a correr atrás da loira, acho que terei de fazer esse favor a ela! – e sorriu.

* * *

**-Musiquinha do Plantão-**

Bem, voltamos com mais coisas que já estão óbvias, mas que queremos explicar:

_**Por que o santo Potter deveria odiar, e na verdade odeia, Malfoy!?  
**Com comentários do próprio Harry Potter_

_**10°- Ele quase namorara Cho.  
**É, mas ela preferiu a mim** (MENTIRA. SEU CORNO!).**_

_**9°- Ele disputa popularidade  
**Claro que sempre perde **(MENTIRA).**_

_**8°- Há meninas que acham que ele é "O melhor".  
**Essas pessoas são totalmente loucas **(MENTIRA).**_

_**7°- Por que ele o chama de santo Potter.  
**Como se eu me importasse **(MENTIRA).**_

_**6°- Por que Harry odeia ser chamado assim.  
**Eh, talvez um pouco **(MENTIRA).** _

_**5°- Porque quando não o chama assim, cria outros apelidos ridículos.  
**Bem, mas nunca pegam mesmo **(MENTIRA).**_

_**4º- Por que ele sempre procura um jeito de ferrar você.  
**É, mas eu nunca caio **(MENTIRA).**_

_**3°- E Harry também apronta com ele  
**Não desço a esse nível_ _**(MENTIRA).**_

_**2°- E nem sempre dá certo.  
**Ah?! Claro que meus planos dão certo. Sou muito mais inteligente que ele **(MENTIRA).**_

_**1°- E o motivo pelo qual Harry mais odeia Draco é...** "o modo como não consegue o odiar, nem um pouco, nem por um segundo, nem nada"._

_O QUE?!_

HAHAHA, foi mal. Agora a mentira foi minha hehehe. Diz aí Harry, qual é o 1° e principal motivo?!

**_-PELO SIMPLES FATO DELE EXISTIR E AINDA POR CIMA IR À MINHA FESTAAAAAAAA!!_**

* * *

**_N/A.: _**Olá... sorry... tem moh tempão que não posto, neh!? Mas, bem, cá estou eu hehe!!

Obrigada por cada comentário... vocês não sabem o quanto eles são importantes. MUITO IMPORTANTES MESMO!!

Então... espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo e comentem bastante, ok!?

Façam uma autora feliz )

Obrigadinha e bjukxxxxx

**_Dhanny_**


	5. Eu Sou Muito Para Lidar

"**Eu sou muito pra lidar.****  
****Você não sabe o que é um problema, mas eu sou um 'belo' escândalo.****  
****Eu sou uma cena, eu sou uma rainha do drama.****  
****Eu sou a coisa mais foda que seus olhos já viram." (The Best Damn Thing – Avril Lavigne)****  
**

Música alta, bebida, pessoas dançando descontroladamente e fumaça por todos os lados. Era assim que A Toca se encontrava depois que Harry, o aniversariante, chegara, sendo recepcionado com um clichê _"SURPRESAAAA"_ e o moreno fazendo cara de _"Uau! Eu realmente não esperava isso! O.o"._  
Na verdade, o lugar estava irreconhecível. Luzes de várias cores brilhavam em direção a pista que se encontrava bem no centro da tenda que fora feita nos jardins da casa. Um enorme globo de luz girava, girava e girava sobre todos que se divertiam imensamente com incríveis músicas bruxas e trouxas.  
O ambiente _"Graças a Merlin"_, como Harry fizera questão de frisar, se dividia em uma área para "A galera" e outra, na qual era de se esperar que seus pais e os outros ficassem. Porém uma mulher ruiva vinha em sua direção:

-Oh, filhinho. Você gostou da surpresa?! – perguntou Lílian o agarrando.

-Sim, sim, mãe. Mas dá pra parar – se desvencilhou da mãe – Meus amigos estão aqui, então não faça cena, por favor.  
-Parabéns, filho. Seus presentes já foram encaminhados para o quarto. – disse o pai em tom de animação. – Um abraço, né, filhão!?

-Ok – disse o garoto abraçando os pais ao mesmo tempo. – Agora, vou lá, tá!? Falar com uns amigos e tal...  
-Tudo bem, filhinho. Divirta-se!

Harry andou ligeiro, tinha muita coisa pra fazer nessa festa que, por sinal, parecia prometer.  
Sorrindo de maneira maliciosa foi em direção a uma rodinha de garotas...

* * *

-Ginny, está pronta?

-Quase  
Hermione se encontrava em frente ao espelho terminando de passar uma nova camada de rímel.  
Já estaria pronta a séculos, porém Gina disse que as duas deveriam chegar mais tarde, afinal a atração principal sempre chega depois:

-Ainda não entendo porque eu não poderia sair daqui logo. No caso, quem vai estrear é você, ruiva.

-Não teria tanta certeza disso. Você já se olhou direito – disse a empurrando para aquele mesmo grande espelho da tal promessa.

Realmente. Gina fizera um ótimo trabalho.  
Os cabelos de Hermione caíam sobre seus ombros de maneira leve e graciosa. Estavam brilhantes e sedosos presos na parte frontal por pequenas tranças de maneira moderna e desfiados dando um ar doce ao corpo de mulher que ela própria não sabia ter, sendo ressaltado pelo belo vestido que trajava. O vestido era a tradução de um sonho na versão em pano. Como se definiria então um vestido de alças com um pregueado moderno, que começava justo, porém não vulgar e, descesse pela cintura a modelando perfeitamente chegando até um pouco acima dos joelhos em um verde incrível!? Eh, realmente fabuloso. Fora as sandálias, não muito altas, pretas com as mesmas pedrinhas que também se encontravam abaixo do busto no vestido, dando assim um final esplêndido ao look.

-Você está incrível, Mione.

-Nossa, estou, não é mesmo!?

-Olha, espere. Você não deve perguntar se está. Você tem que afirmar. E não apenas estar e sim ser, sacou? – disse caminhando até a penteadeira onde escolhi qual jóia usaria.

-Hein?! – disse rindo – Você está ficando muito profunda até para mim – sorriu enquanto a outra lhe mostrava a língua – Mas entendi sim. Obrigada – disse sinceramente para a amiga – Podemos sair deste quarto... Uauuuuuu, você está perfeita – disse ao vê-la.

-Nossa Hermione querida! Primeiro: Eu SOU perfeita. Segundo: Agora que você me viu?

-Ah, Fazer o que!? Você estava ofuscada por mim! – e lançou-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

-E a criação se volta contra o criador – se fingiu de indignada, porém as duas começaram a rir.

-Bem – começou – como faremos com o Malfoy?-Ah, o Malfoy – disse em tom desesperado – Eu me esqueci totalmente. Ai, o que farei!?

Enquanto a ruiva caminhava de um lado para o outro se detendo uma vez ou outra em frente ao espelho.

-Ruiva, eu posso sair primeiro e falar com ele, sabe, jogar a parte que convém a ele do plano...

-Humm... acho que sim. Você é incrível, Mione.

-Eu sei.

-Então você terá que sair primeiro, para falar com o Malfoy, antes que a Chang chegue.

-Ok, então... fui. Beijos, ruiva – disse batendo a porta ao sair.

_"Ai, Merlin. Tomara que tudo isto dê certo. Pensamento positivo Gina, vai dar tudo certo. Essa é a SUA noite" _pensou a ruiva enquanto ajustava o vestido ao corpo.

As duas estavam confiantes, pensavam que a sorte estava realmente ao lado delas. Mas será mesmo? O plano possuía muitos furos e nada de muito concreto havia sido planejado, mas...  
Pensamento positivo, como diria Gina.

_(N/A: Eh, definitivamente, ela leu The Secret hehe)._

* * *

Harry já se encontrava agarrado com a loirinha da Sonserina quando Malfoy chegou a festa trazendo consigo Blaise Zabine. _(N/A: Oh, o Blaise é um estúpido total... ele é estupidamente lindo suspira)._  
Várias pessoas pararam o que faziam para olhar aqueles dois, afinal todos sabiam que tinha uma guerra mais que declarada entre eles e o aniversariante. Porém, por sorte, antes que Harry ou Rony os vissem, Hermione passou pela entrada da tenda.  
O vento esvoaçava seus cabelos de maneira doce e gentil, enquanto ela andava de maneira calma e sensual. Realmente, uma entrada triunfal.  
Todos a olharam assombrados, "como está linda" pensavam, tirando assim, toda a atenção de cima dos dois sonserinos.  
A morena ficara um tanto envergonhada, mas assim como Ginny a aconselhara, ela simplesmente deveria agir como se soubesse e se achasse assim, incrivelmente linda.  
**  
****This is the place where I sit ****  
****(Esse é o lugar que me sento)****  
**  
Olhou por todos os lados a procura de Malfoy, bem, não Malfoy exatamente. Rony. Era Rony quem realmente e inconscientemente procurava.

_"Por que, hein, Rony? Por quê? Só espero que me note... finalmente."__  
_**  
****This is the part where I love you too much ****  
****(Essa é a parte eu te amo demais)****  
**_  
__"Ai, esqueça isso agora, Mione. Vamos ao plano"_ e olhou na direção de Malfoy e Zabini. _"Ainda bem que eles pareceram impressionados comigo. Eles... Uau! Os dois estão muito gostosos. Pára sua depravada, que horrível" _– se recriminou em pensamento. -_ "Eh, mesmo com eles, que são sonserinos, eu tenho mais chances do que as que existem entre mim e Rony"._

**Is this as hard as it gets?  
(Isso é tão difícil quanto parece?)  
Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
(Pois eu estou ficando cansada de fingir que sou forte)**

Ela foi andando na direção dos Sonserinos, cautelosa, afinal, sempre se odiaram e ela, assim do nada, iria falar com eles..., era arriscado.  
E foi pensando no que diria a Malfoy. Não tinha idéia, mas... Tinha que bolar algo. Enquanto devaneava chocou-se com um corpo alto e forte.

**I'm here if you want me  
(Eu estou aqui se você me quiser)**

**-**Ow, desculpe – disse o ruivo de maneira automática sem realmente prestar muita atenção – Você está bem? – quando finalmente levantou os olhos para, agora que descobrira, linda garota que estava a sua frente.-Estou sim, não foi nada. – respondeu Mione cujas pernas tremiam mediante ao olhar indecifrável do menino. _(N/A: Olhar de tarado, diria eu!! rsrs)._

**I'm yours, you can hold me  
(Eu sou sua, você pode me abraçar)  
I'm empty and achin'  
(Eu estou vazia e com dor)**

-Hum... Onde está Harry? – perguntou, só para quebrar a incerteza da situação e ver se aquele ruivo parava de olhá-la daquela maneira e demonstrasse algo de maneira mais clara.  
_  
__"Acho que ele nem notou. Droga, Ronald. Você é cego? Ou o problema é comigo?!"_

**and tumblin' and breakin'  
(E caindo, e quebrando…)**

-Bem, eu realmente não sei onde ele está. Na verdade, no momento, nem me importo – disse de modo galanteador se aproximando da morena.  
_  
__"-Oh!! Ai, Merlin. Ele está dando em cima de mim!! Eu não acredito. Estou tão feliz!_

_-Hermione Jane Granger!!_

_-Gina?! O que você está fazendo na minha cabeça?_

_-Ai, ai, ai. Não sou a Ginny, sua anta. Sou sua consciência._

_-Nossa, que horrível! Agora minha consciência tem a voz daquela ruiva maluca. Definitivamente, ESTOU LOUCA!!_

_-Cala a boca, ou melhor, a mente. E depois, eu só sou uma parte da sua consciência. Sabe, somos divididas por assunto, tem aquela estúpida que fica te mandando estudar e aquela... ah esquece, vamos ao que interessa: você não vai se derreter de forma fácil assim para esse idiota, não é mesmo?_

_-Não sei... Ai, acho que já me derreti._

_-Tenha orgulho próprio, mulher._

_-Consciência, fica quietinha e deixa que eu resolvo aff."_

-Porque isso não te importa? – perguntou de modo sugestivo.

-Bem, estou mais interessado em descobrir o seu nome. Então, me diga, qual o seu nome, gata?

**Cuz you don't see me  
(Porque você não me vê)**

O garoto ficou confuso ao ver o semblante de Mione mudar de totalmente derretida para um irritado e agora, para um que transmitia bastante tristeza a qual ele não compreendeu muito bem, afinal o emocional dele é do tamanho de uma colher de chá.

**And you don't need me  
(E você não precisa de mim)  
**

_O QUE??  
__Ele não me reconheceu.  
Está bem. Eu até entendo, com muuuuiiiiiiiittttooo esforço, que ele não seja apaixonado por mim. MAS NÃO ME RECONHECER... QUE TIPO DE AMIGO É ESSE?  
Está legal, a Ginny me arrumou um pouquinho , mas tipo, TODO mundo me reconheceu. Bem... todo mundo menos esse babuíno boboca!!  
Ai, como te odeio, Ronald!!_

-Hey... O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ainda confuso.

-O que foi Ronald Weasley? O que foi? Bem, eu te digo o que foi. Ou melhor, quem eu sou? – disse enquanto ele se afastava com um tanto de medo, bem... ela não gritava, mas só o seu olhar era de espantar qualquer um – Meu nome é Hermione Granger. Exatamente, a feia e estúpida Hermione Granger. – o interrompeu ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, totalmente pasmado.

-Mione? – disse a examinando e finalmente vendo alguns detalhes que o levaram a crer que realmente era ela. Principalmente seus olhos, castanhos expressivos. – Você está realmente... hum... _Wow_!! – completou sem palavras.  
Ela corou instântaneamente - Acho melhor você completar suas frases. O que você quer dizer com esse "_Wow_"? – perguntou sem jeito. – Foi um bom ou mal "_Wow_"? – disse esquecendo-se por um momento sua raiva. "_Ele está me elogiando_?".

-Hum... foi um wow bom, quer dizer, muito bom!

_"Sim, sim, ele está me elogiando. Ah, Ronald..."- vibrou Mione por dentro, porém a voz dele lhe tirou dos seus pensamentos..._

**-**O que aconteceu com você? Que feitiço você usou?

**_(N/A: RONALD, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTAAAA!!)_**

-Deve ter sido bem forte... - continuou.

_**And you don't love me  
(E você não me ama)**_

-Com certeza, Weasley. Mas tenho certeza que posso te azarar com um bem mais forte – e saiu, morrendo de raiva de um ruivo insensível que ficou sem entender nada.

-...Louca...

_**The way I wish you would  
(Do jeito que eu queria que amasse)**_

_-_Olá, Lilá – disse ganhando um selinho da garota.

-Aquela era Hermione Granger?

-Sim, como sabe?

-Ah, _Uon-Uon_, ela está mais arrumada, mas dá pra saber quem é, né? – respondeu cruzando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto. – Ela pareceu irritada quando saiu daqui.

-É mesmo?

-Sim..., pa...re...cia... raivosaaa – confirmou enquanto intercalava beijos.

Lilá Brown continuava pendurada no pescoço de Rony. Era realmente difícil distinguir quais mãos eram de quem. Durante uma pausa para respirar, o ruivo viu uma massa de cabelos, muito enfurecida, andar pela tenda como se procurasse alguém.  
Hermione sempre fora "amiga" dele e de Harry, na verdade, eles só a mantinham por que precisavam passar nos exames e, quando se é popular, normalmente, não sobra tempo _(N/A: Nem inteligência, com exceções, é claro!) _para esse tipo de coisa. Ou seja, eles a usavam apenas.

-Mas, de alguma forma, ela está diferente – pensou Ronald se desvencilhando de Lilá – Está parecendo uma... garota! (?)_(N/A: O.o)_

Lilá o puxava, mas ele parecia permanecer em outro mundo. E continuou seguindo a garota com os olhos até a perder de vista no meio da multidão. Realmente, havia muita gente lá, até quem não conhecia. Seus olhos conseguiram ver Dino e Simas, em um canto conversando com três ou quatro garotas risonhas; Ernesto, com seu jeito pomposo, próximo a mesa de ponche; até Luna Lovegood estava no lugar, "_Estranha_" – pensou Rony.  
Quando os olhos do ruivo finalmente encontraram Mione novamente, ela estava indo na direção de...

_**The way I know you could**  
**(Do jeito que eu sei que poderia).**_

-Malfoy?!

**

* * *

**

Uma massa de cabelos castanhos andava absorta em pensamentos:

-Definitivamente, Ronald é um idiota completo – pensava raivosa – E o pior, eu não consigo pensar em nada pra dizer ao Malfoy. Droga, mil vezes droga!! Agora eu vou ferrar com o plano da Ginny, mas a culpa? É claro que eu sei de quem é a culpa.

_-De quem? _

-Daquele estúpido que chamam de Ronald Weasley.

_-Pensei que era sua._

-Não, não é minha. É dele.

_-Hum..._

-O que você quer dizer com esse "hum", sua consciência estúpida?

_-Não disse nada_

-É bom mesmo. Não sei por que temos consciência. Seria tudo mais fácil se não tivéssemos.

_-GAROTA!! PÁRA E FAZ ALGUMA COISA!!_

-Tô pensando... Calma. Ai, ai, ai, garota nervosa.

Hermione Granger não tinha idéia do que dizer a Draco Malfoy e já estava passando da hora de Ginny descer. Chang devia estar chegando, o que seria apenas questão de tempo para o "_Plano Potter Fede_" ir por água abaixo.

_**(N/A.: Sim, sim, roubei o nome do plano da J.K. haha. Na sua cara, J.K., na cara dura hehe. Sou má, roubei mesmo. LUPA-LINDAAA!! Ai... PÁRA. Eu tô vendo muito Eu, a patroa e as crianças aiai, gente, foi mal, estou meio (?) anormal hehe)  
**_

**-**Aiaiai, tomara que a ruiva tenha alguma idéia. – pensou Mione enquanto sacudia a varinha...

**

* * *

**

-Pronta. Acho que estou bem – a ruiva disse a si mesma mirando-se no espelho – Agora é só ver como Mione se virou com a doninha e depois... – porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma lontra prateada que adentrou o quarto iluminando-o.

_**"Ginny, não sei o que fazer com o Malfoy. Droga, desculpe".**_

-Ai, Merlin! O que vou fazer agora... – caminhou nervosa pelo quarto – Calma, ruiva. Vamos... improvisar, é isso... – imitando a amiga, fez um aceno com a varinha que emitiu um jato prateado que tomou forma mais adiante encontrando uma morena também nervosa que andava de um lado a outro em frente à tenda, pensando.

_**"Mione querida, pode deixar. Eu vou dar um jeito, não se preocupe. Agora, distraia Malfoy. Apenas vá lá e... converse com ele, sei lá. Estou indo para aí".**_

Hermione estava completamente preocupada, não queria de forma alguma estragar o plano da amiga e a mágoa em relação à Rony ainda estava presente... Mas já que não tinha outro jeito, agiria como uma verdadeira grifinória. Erguendo o queixo foi na direção do loiro e, sim, iria impedir que Cho o visse ou vice-versa.

_-"Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione. Vai, sim"_ – pensou.

Um par de olhos puxados adentrou a tenda. Cho Chang caminhava balançando os quadris usando uma saia azul bastante justa para seu corpo e um cinto bem chamativo, com glitters e alguns bordados. Andava empinando o corpo, dando um ar um tanto vulgar. Trajava também uma blusa branca decotada e um colar no qual havia um pingente com a inicial "C", porém este estava escondido em seu busto farto.  
Quando seus olhos encontraram duas esferas verdes, soltou um sorriso malicioso e forçou ainda mais o caminhar, mexendo os quadris de maneira espantosa de um lado para o outro.  
Harry ao avistar a oriental, sorriu pensando – "_ainda bem que disse a... como é mesmo o nome dela? Ah, não importa! Ainda bem que disse aquela garota que iria pegar algo para beber, porque se Cho visse... aff_".

-Olá, amor. – cumprimentou o abraçando

-Aí está você, Cho. Estava preocupado que não viesse – "N_a verdade, não. Mas já que está aqui, a noite vai ser boa, não é mesmo, meu bem?_" pensou soltando-se um pouco do abraço. Ao terminar de vasculhar o corpo da namorada com o olhar, soltou um sorriso maroto.

-Bem, me atrasei um pouco. Mas agora que estou aqui, podemos nos divertir – respondeu enlaçando o pescoço do moreno.

-Hum... Eu gostaria de me divertir em um desses quartos, o que acha?

-Tenho ótimas idéias em relação a isso. – completou com um beijo selvagem.

Entre os amassos, Harry viu Rony, mais vermelho que o normal, indo irritadamente na direção de Malfoy!!  
e...

-Hermione?!

**

* * *

**

-Veja se não é a Granger? – Draco falou sarcasticamente rindo junto com Blaise – Está gostosinha hoje, hein?

-Malfoy, Zabini – cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e completou – e... ah, calem a boca – completou ríspida.

-Nervosa ela, não é, Draco?

-Você não viu nada ainda, Zabini. E nem queira ver.

-Nossa! Realmente assustador – Malfoy completou irônico, enquanto via que o amigo olhava de maneira totalmente cafajeste o colo da morena.

-"Hum... A sangue ruim está realmente melhorzinha, bem melhorzinha" pensou Blaise desviando o olhar, já que percebera que Malfoy estava o observando. – o que você quer, hein, sangue-ruim?

-Bem... eh... que...

-Hermione!!

_**Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
(Não pense que você pode me dizer o que pensar)  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
(Eu sou a única que sabe o que é bom pra mim)**_

E ao virar-se, debateu-se com quem menos queria ver naquele momento.

-Hermione, o que faz aqui com essa doninha ambulante?

-Ora, ora, ora, senão é o Weasleyzinho. Estamos atraindo pessoas baixas ultimamente, Blaise.

-Ai, como a vida é difícil, Draco. Eu sei que sou bom, mas... Primeiro: Eu não gosto dessa fruta, não Weasley e; Segundo: Você é uma sangue ruim, Granger.

-HAHA, morro de rir, Zabini. Agora, fique quieto se quiser permanecer com esse focinho de chihuahua-com-prisão-de-ventre. – mandou levantando o punho e sorriu ao ver a cara assustada de Zabini, afinal Rony era um cara alto e forte. – E Mione, você está maluca? Falando com eles?!Vamos embora!!

* * *

Harry, que de tempos em tempos, virava-se para ver o que estava acontecendo com Rony e Hermione, viu o ruivo levantando o punho para Zabini, então achou que já estava na hora de ir acabar logo com tudo isso e mandar esse ridículo do Malfoy embora. Afinal, o que ele e Zabini estariam fazendo na SUA festa!!

* * *

Porém ao segurar o braço da morena ela pareceu não ficar muito feliz com tal atitude e brutamente se soltou.

_**And I'm stating my independence  
(E eu estou declarando minha independência)  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
(Vou pegar a estrada, vou pegar)**_

-Ronald, eu faço o que bem entendo. E se falo ou deixo de falar com Draco, isso não diz respeito a você.

-Draco? – perguntaram Draco e Rony em uníssono; o primeiro sarcástico e debochado e o segundo, completamente raivoso.

-Sim, Ronald. Agora vê se fica quietinho e vai pra o lugar que bem entenda e se esqueça de mim, ok? – e sem permitir que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa – Ah, espera, não há o que esquecer, não é mesmo?! – completou em tom de mágoa – então, simplesmente, CALE A BOCA!

**_And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
(E eu cometerei meus próprios erros)  
It's my life  
(Essa é minha vida)_**

Rony abaixou os olhos assustado com as palavras da amiga. Tudo bem que era mesmo um insensível, mas desta vez percebera toda a mágoa que passava pelas palavras dela.

_-"Mione sempre fora doce e sempre tentava me agradar, qual o porquê disso tudo agora? Dessa mágoa?"_ questionava-se o ruivo

_**(N/A.:Ruivinho do meu coração. VAI SER BURRO ASSIM LÁ... em casa (?) hehe).**_

-Hey, Granger. Você está realmente me impressionando – disse Zabini batendo duas ou três palmas aproximando-se perigosamente da garota e sorrindo presunçoso.

-Realmente, mas agora fale logo, tenho pouco tempo. O que quer comigo? – disse Draco, parecendo que havia visto olhos orientais mais adiante, o que não passou despercebido por Mione.

-Bem... eh... – "_Droga, Cho chegou_" pensou. "_Cadê a ruiva_?"

A música agitada que tocava no ambiente cessou ao mesmo tempo em que todos olharam para a entrada da tenda, onde se encontrava uma ruiva que parecia flutuar, com um sorriso decidido e superior no semblante.  
Dois ou três passos mais tarde, a música voltou a ressoar:

_-É isso aí, Gina Weasley. Que comece o show!_

* * *

_**-Musiquinha do Plantão-**_

Estamos aqui novamente, interrompendo desta vez uma entrada realmente digna de filme americano.  
Aqueles que se passam no high school, sabe? Ah, mas... o que isso importa?  
Vamos falar de coisas inúteis? Sim, é bem mais interessante!

Estamos direito da festa de Harry Todo-Gostoso Potter.  
Sério! Essa festa está o máximo, mas promete esquentar muito mais.  
Primeiro tivemos a entrada daqueles dois deuses gregos, Malfoy e Zabini. Logo após vimos a mudança da Certinha-Sabe-Tudo Granger, que parece não ser mais tão certinha, afinal, vimos como ela tratou o nosso ruivo mais gostoso que até então, ela parecia ser apaixonada. E, por último, mas que vai, com certeza, ser o assunto de semanas, Ginevra Molly Weasley, conhecida também como: ah...  
Nada!? Bem, ela era patética. Porque alguém se preocuparia em arrumar um apelido que a denegrisse, afinal, a cara dela já fazia isso sozinha.

Bem, mas... sempre houve e haverá aquela frase, não é mesmo?

_"THE THINGS CAN CHANGE"_

É, e parece que a coisa toda mudou muito na _Weasley-fêmea..._ Sim, sim, ela tinha um apelido só dela. Viu, Ginny? As pessoas sempre te amaram... bem... _NÃO!!_  
Mas voltando, ela está realmente muito... Ah, o que importa é que ela não parece mais tão inofensiva. Dane-se, até parece que temos medo dela...  
Bem... talvez tenhamos, mas... gostaria de ver a cara da Chang. Sério. Isso seria realmente engraçado!

Oh, Coitada! Da Ginny, não da Chang, quero dizer. TODOS os olhares estão direcionados a ela. Os meninos todos maliciosos e desejosos e, as meninas, pura inveja. Duas vezes coitada!!

COMO GOSTARIA DE SER ELA!!

_**-Musiquinha do Plantão-**_

* * *

Ela caminhava graciosamente pela tenda, passava de maneira luminosa por toda a extensão que levava da entrada até onde todos se encontravam.

_**I decide  
(Eu decido)  
I'm taking my own chances  
(Estou me arriscando)  
And I'm finding my own answers  
(E encontrando minhas próprias respostas)**_

Havia se assustado um pouco, não poderia negar, ainda mais pela música ter parado e, no mesmo momento, todos a encaram. – "_Bem, mas era o que eu queria, não é? Uma entrada triunfal?! Sim, com certeza_" pensou sorrindo escondendo o temor, tentando parecer satisfeita pelo feito. É realmente estava. Satisfeitíssima.

_**I'm only answering to me  
(Estou respondendo apenas a mim)  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
(E é desse jeito que vai ser)**_

Parecia perfeito, como se estivesse tocando a trilha sonora da nova personagem e, dessa vez, protagonista, que começaria a atuar nesse pequeno mundinho!!  
As faces agora se recuperavam, porém na mente de todos já estava marcado que aquela não era mais a Gininha que conheceram, não mesmo. Agora só restava saber quem era ela, porém essa era uma pergunta que ninguém teria coragem de fazer e, com certeza, difícil de ser respondida.

-Bem, agora vamos começar destruindo, primeiramente, apenas uma PARTE da felicidade do casalzinho – e a ruiva, passo a passo, com a cabeça erguida e a sombra de um sorriso na face, seguiu em frente... É, eles realmente não sabiam com quem estavam lidando!!

_**I decide  
(Eu decido)  
Oh yeah  
(Sim)  
I decide, I decide  
(Eu decido, eu decido)**_

* * *

**N/A.:** HEHE sorri totalmente sem graça Demorei, neh? Foi mal aiaiai não me matem  
AIAIAIAI DESCULPEM-ME REALMENTE. Eu, sinceramente, não gostei do fim desse cap, mas tipo, eu precisava postar logo, senão v6, provavelmente, se esqueceriam de mim para td o sempre /dramática, não?!/

**Respondendo:**

_**L. Fernii –**_ Não, eu não estou fazendo baseado em filme nenhum... claro que há certa coisas, principalmente o que eu digo nas N/As, que são coisas que eu vejo ou ouço que gosto, mas eu não estou me baseando realmente em nenhum filme, não. Afinal, quem nunca se sentiu humilhada e quis voltar arrasando? E tipo, embora seja minha fic... essa história, por mais que eu ame, já é bem comunzinha, neh!? Acho que, às vezes, temos essa vontadezinha de mostrar que podemos ser melhor e fazer com que todos percebam o que perderam fazendo algo ruim conosco. Mas lembrem-se "_a vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena_" hahahahaha Chaves é o movimento, rapa!! Bjukxxx e obrigada por ler e comentar, viu?! CONTINUE COMENTANDO... Fica com Deus!

_**Um agradecimento a mais para TODOS que comentaram... e desculpe, não deu para responder a todos... e continuem comentando... eu leio cada um com muito carinho!!**_

_P.S.: A 1° músik é You Don't See Me - Josie and the Pussycats!! hehe  
I love this song!! I love this movie!!_

_P.S. do P.S.: A 2° músik é I Decide - Lindsay Lohan!!  
Vlwwww... _

_P.S. do P.S. do P.S.: De novo... ODIEI O FIM DESSE CAPÍTULO!!_

_Ah COMENTEM!! XP_


End file.
